Ally
by Marauder by Midnight
Summary: Ally is a tomboyish elf who wants adventure and freedom. She gets what she wishes for when she meets the Fellowship... I know it's been done many times but just read it anyway! Chapter 22 and 23: Author's note and Thank yous!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! Please give me any necessary criticism. Thank you and R/R!  
  
Prologue: I lived in Lórien for my first 100 years. I made many friends despite my tomboyish attitude and manner. I went to school with many young elves and had a perfect father, a perfect mother, and a almost-perfect brother. I had the perfect life.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
I remember that fateful day like it was yesterday. I was playing swords with a group of my friends in my garden in Lórien on that autumn day. Suddenly the boys stopped and got on their knees. I spun around and saw Queen Galadriel herself! I dropped on my knees, too.  
  
In a clear, resounding voice, Galadriel said, "Alliyah, I must speak to you." I accompanied her back into the house with my parents and brother. There she told me my story.  
  
"Five years after your birth, your real father wanted to protect you from evil forces and brought you here to grow up."  
  
Anxious to know about this "real father" of mine, I interrupted and asked, "Who is my real father?"  
  
Galadriel smiled me and continued, "Your real father is Lord Elrond of Rivendall. I am your grandmother. We never told you about this because we wanted to protect you. This means that you have to make a choice: either stay here with your regular family," she waved a hand at my parents and brother, "or go to Rivendall to live with your real family."  
  
I thought a moment then answered, "Okay!" I only thought about the fact that I would become princess and be free to do whatever I wanted.  
  
My parents looked depressed but nodded their heads, "Whatever you want, Ally."  
  
The afternoon I left, my family sent me off. I waved back happily as I hopped into the carriage. I didn't know why they were crying so hard. After looking at a map, I only thought that after a while, I could come back as the distance between Lórien and Rivendall was so short. The last image I saw of my family, my mother and father were sitting on the forest floor and my brother crying.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Don't worry, Legolas will come in later. I don't know how much later though. 


	2. In the Forest

2000 years later.  
  
After leaving Lórien, I met Elrond. He was very nice to me and welcomed me warmly into his house. I met Elladan and Elrohir, a set of twins who were very friendly and full of mischief like me. I met Arwen, my sister, the perfect daughter. Elrond particularly loved her, after all, who wouldn't. After many years, I also met Aragorn, or Elendil. I knew of his relationship with Arwen and wished that that sort of love would happen to me also. I made friends with Meryl, Renéa, and Darla, three elven maidens who were daughters of Elronds trusted councilors. When I arrived, I could tell Elrond couldn't stand me sometimes and made me take manner classes. However, no matter how hard he tried, I never really cared for them.  
  
I fastened the clasps of my cloak and picked up my sword and sheathed it. I hurried down the stairs hoping not to run into any one, particularly Elrond. I knew that he would object to me wearing a tunic and tights, dressed like a male elf. Tension between the two of us was always tight. He couldn't stand me acting like a common elf and I couldn't stand him bugging me about it all the time.  
  
As I rounded the corner, I crashed right into Elrond (I never call him father, just Elrond). I quickly hid the sword in my cloak and bent my knees and lowered my head as a curtsy. Elrond looked a bit aggravated that I was wearing my everyday outfit but decided not to say anything. "Well, then Alliyah, where are you rushing off to this early in the morning?"  
  
I took a deep breath and replied, "First of all, it's not very early. The sun is almost in the middle of the sky. Second, I'm going outside to take a walk. There isn't a problem, is there?"  
  
Elrond looked amused for a minute. "No, I suppose not. Well, just make sure you come back from your 'walk' in time for dinner. There are many guests that I want you to meet."  
  
I nodded my head and quickly walked off. I ran lightly toward a clearing in the forest. There, Meryl, Renéa, and Darla waited for me. As soon as I approached, Renéa asked, "What took you so long? We were about to start without you."  
  
"Sorry. Elrond stopped me in the hall."  
  
The others froze when I said this. "Did he find out about our secret practicing?" Meryl, the shy one, asked timidly.  
  
"No, he just wanted to remind me to get home in time for dinner." The others relaxed. "So let's get started!" I said as I unsheathed my sword.  
  
A/N: I know that these chapters are short. I promised to make them longer. R/R! 


	3. At the Ball

A/N: Thank you for your review! I really should be more descriptive. Sorry!  
  
After practicing the whole morning, then the whole afternoon (we packed a lunch), we decided to go home. All of us had so much fun that we forgot about the dinner that we were expected to attend until Meryl's sister, rushed up to us. All of us were in a frantic and scrambled to our rooms to change. As I threw on a midnight blue dress that was set out for me by my chambermaid, I imagined Elrond's face.  
  
"He's probably going to kill me," I muttered bitterly to myself. I cursed myself inside for being so stupid as to forget about the dinner. I brushed my almond colored hair in a hurry and clasped a diamond necklace around my bare neck. I stopped by the full-length mirror on my way to the door and stood shocked. There staring straight back at me was a perfect princess with piercing hazel eyes and hair that reached the middle of her back. Her shoulders were bare and she looked very pretty, very different from what she usually looks like. I breathed in and slipped my feet into dark blue slippers.  
  
As I stepped into the corridor, my friends were already waiting impatiently. I looked at each of them. Darla, the older of us, wore a red rose dress hugged her figure nicely. Her dark brown hair was down and she wore a jade necklace around her neck. Meryl wore a light green dress that brought out the color of her green eyes nicely. She wore a circlet around her head and had on an emerald necklace with matching earrings. Renéa wore a pink dress with her hair up in a neat bun. She wore the same simple string of beads that she had on every day. She simply refused to take it off.  
  
"Well, let's go." Each of us nodded nervously, afraid of what their parents might say. We stopped at the grand hall's doors, took a deep breath and opened the doors. I secretly wished that the guests haven't sat down for dinner yet so they can sneak into the room unnoticed. "Fat chance," I thought to myself.  
  
I was astonished by how many guests had come that night. Many of the elves we hardly even knew and some guests weren't even elves! By the look on my friends' faces, I knew they were surprised also. Also, to our dismay, the guests were already seated, waiting for the dinner. I heard Renéa beside me groan softly but we all put on fake smiles as each head at the table turned to face our direction.  
  
Each of us separated to take our seats next to our families. As I took my seat next to Arwen, I tried to avoid contact with Elrond's eyes. However, he exclaimed to the whole hall, "Ah, my young daughter has finally decided to join us for dinner!" As I glanced up, I saw a smile on his face, but his eyes burned with fury. I quickly looked down again. Arwen patted my back to comfort me, but I still wanted to disappear.  
  
Throughout the whole dinner, I just stared at my food, feeling the glances given to me by everyone at the table. Occasionally I would glance at my friends who looked as miserable as me. I wouldn't look long though, for someone would stare at me, making me turn my head down again. I felt a long stare, almost penetrating me. I looked up and saw the elf sitting across from me staring at me long and hard. He had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. As my eyes met his, he gave me a sympathetic look. I felt infuriated that a stranger pitied me! I glared at him and he quickly averted his gaze.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity at the table, Elrond finally announced that the ballroom was opened again. At this, many couples left the table and pranced over to the next room. I stayed in my seat, waiting for everyone to leave. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up. Meryl was smiling a sympathetic smile and helped me out of my chair. Sweet Meryl. Even if she was younger than me by 50 years, she still was the nicest person I had ever known. She was unlike her sisters who loved to catch the eyes of other elves. In fact, she preferred to unnoticed by everyone! However, I think that with her looks and kindness, she would have every male elf chasing after her in no time. She accompanied me to the ball room. We rushed through the crowds and met with Renéa and Darla, who were sitting, concealed, behind the snack table. During balls and parties, we always avoided dancing by hiding there.  
  
"Did you see Elrond's face? It looked like he would burst!" exclaimed Renéa as we took our seats next to them.  
  
"Just wait until tomorrow, he'll burst for sure then," I grumbled.  
  
"I know. Mother already looked ready to scold me in front of the guests!" Darla said.  
  
I was about to reply when I saw the table cloth rustle. I put my fingers to my lips to signal to my friends and pointed to the table cloth. I crept up and poked the cloth.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" a voice from behind exclaimed. A few passerbys looked at me strangely.  
  
"Sh! Pip, be quiet," another voice cried.  
  
I lifted the table cloth to reveal two little creatures who looked like human children, only they had hair all over their legs. They each sat with a bowl full of cookies which were supposed to be on the table.  
  
"Uh. hi!" greeted one of them. "My name is Pip and this is Merry," he said as he pointed to the other creature. They were both wearing breeches small enough to fit some of the young elves.  
  
"What are you doing?" Renéa asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, obviously, we got a little hungry. We missed many meals over the past few days, you know," replied the one called Merry.  
  
"What are you?" I blurted out the question that was on my mind the most. These looked like children, only from the sound of their voice, they weren't.  
  
"Oh, we're Hobbits. Halflings, we're called," replied Pip proudly. "We come from Hobbiton in the Shire."  
  
We each introduced ourselves and spent the rest of the evening chatting about our home. They spoke of their smoking weed while we talked about the beautiful valley nearby. All this time, I felt someone staring at me. I looked around the room to find the same blonde elf staring at me from the dance floor where he was waltzing with another maiden. I glared at him again and returned my attention to the conversation.  
  
After the party, I was in no mood to meet Elrond so I bid my friends and the Hobbits good night and left. I noticed the Elendil and Arwen were both looking at me and followed me to my room.  
  
Arwen told me sympathetically, "Don't let Ada make you so mad. Try to forget about tonight." I nodded my head, fighting back tears. I had such a good sister.  
  
Elendil stared at me for a while, then said, "No. I think you owe Elrond an apology. You should apologize in the morning. It is the proper think to do."  
  
I jumped up, my tears long forgotten. "Apologize? Why?"  
  
Elendil backed off. "I am just saying that you should apologize to make Elrond feel better, to make him feel like he has a nice daughter in you and that you recognize the embarrassment you gave him tonight: a princess bursting into the hall in the middle of dinner. It's too much."  
  
I sat back down and thought about what Elendil said. "Okay, I'll apologize in the morning. That is okay, right?"  
  
Elendil smiled with relief. "Of course." Then he stiffened again. "Just make sure you watch that temper of yours."  
  
"What temper?" I yelled as I jumped back up.  
  
Arwen laughed. "Okay, okay. You don't have a temper. Just watch what you say."  
  
I nodded. They both walked out of the room.  
  
That night, I slept peacefully, knowing I would clear my conscience tomorrow.  
  
A/N: What would happen tomorrow? Read to find out! Thanks for the reviews! You're so sweet! 


	4. The Council of Elrond

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Science Fair. Oh, well.  
  
The next morning I was frantic. I ran around the room in my night gown trying to find a suitable dress to approach Elrond in. I knew he disapproved of the leggings and tunic so I went to my "special wardrobe" as I called which were full of dresses for special occasions. I flung out many pretty and elegant dresses but never felt very comfortable wearing them. Finally I found a light pink dress that was simple, but not too simple. I didn't really want to look like other maidens.  
  
I decided to leave my light brown hair down and put on a circlet to make my status known to all. Usually I just left my circlet in my drawers so they can get dusty of old age. I glanced at myself in the mirror then dashed out toward the dining hall. Since I spent such a long time debating about dresses, I had missed breakfast. "I have to remember to apologize about that, too," I thought to myself bitterly. I saw Meryl chatting with another elven maiden and rushed up to them. "Excuse us," I said quickly to the maiden and pulled Meryl with me.  
  
"Have you seen Elrond?" I asked hastily  
  
Meryl just looked at me strangely. Just last night I was trying to avoid him and now I was looking for him! "Aye, he was here for breakfast then he walked out along with many of the guests. Merry and Pippin followed him afterwards," responded Meryl. "He looked pretty angry when he noticed that you weren't here. However, I suggest you wait for a while. I heard he's having a meeting with the guests and the council."  
  
I groaned loudly and received some disapproving glares. I would have to put this off for a while. I walked through the gardens, thinking about what I would say. "Elrond, I'm sorry for last night. No, no. That's not right. Elrond, I'm truly sorry for causing trouble. No. That's not right either," I muttered to myself as I walked in the garden. The birds around me chirped with glee. I cursed them for being so happy and tormenting me. Then I heard Elrond's voice around the bend. I ducked and started to crawl on my knees toward the corner.  
  
There I saw many of the guests from last night sitting in a circle. In front of me, also hiding in the bushes was a young hobbit. At first I thought it was Merry or Pippin but as I crawled closer, I noticed it was a different, pudgier hobbit. I crawled up next to him. He opened his mouth to yell in surprise, but I suppressed him. Gandalf the Grey sat on a chair in front of us. He turned his head slightly then decided to turn his attention back to what Elrond was saying. I did too.  
  
"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom!" Elrond was saying. He turned his gaze to a young hobbit sitting next to Gandalf. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit stood up and placed a small gold ring on the center pedestal. Everyone began to whisper. I gazed at the ring in surprise. I had heard stories of the One Ring before as a child but never knew it could be brought so close to my home.  
  
With my elven ears, I heard a man whisper, "So it is true." Suddenly whispers surrounded the room while everyone sat entranced by the Ring. The same man said out loud for everyone to hear, "'Tis a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." He was walking around looking at every member of the council in the eye as he spoke proudly. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
Aragorn spoke up sternly. "You can not wield it. None of us can." The man slowly turned around to face him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"  
  
"And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?" sneered the man. I was about to jump up and start yelling at that man who spoke rudely of my dear friend if it had not been for the strange elf from last night's feast.  
  
"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him our allegiance," he spoke with no sparkle in his blue eyes like the night before. In my head, I sent him big thank you, despite his behavior before.  
  
The man turned stunned to face Aragorn again. "Aragorn? So this is Isildur's heir?" he asked unbelievably.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf replied.  
  
"Sit down, Legolas," Aragorn said in Sindarin. I looked at the elf. "He looks kind of cute when he's angry," I thought to myself. Then I shook my head. "Snap out of it, Ally. He was rude last night. Don't turn soft."  
  
The elf named Legolas sat down reluctantly. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the man spat angrily as he went back to his seat. I curled my hands into fists ready to pounce on him. The hobbit beside me looked at me strangely and I decided to relax a bit, for if I jumped from my hiding spot, he would be revealed.  
  
The conversation continued. Gandalf spoke, "Aragorn is right. We can not use it."  
  
Elrond stood back up. "Then you have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." I looked at the man from Gondor and saw him shake his head in disbelief. Another whisper filled the room.  
  
A chubby little dwarf finally said, "Then what are we waiting for?!" and hit the Ring with an axe. As he did so, he flew back hard. The hobbit in front named Frodo winced and gasped in pain the second the axe fell.  
  
Elrond watched this then said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin by any weapon that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasms from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
I looked with disbelief at Elrond. He was willing to send people into the Mordor itself to destroy the One Ring.  
  
The man from Gondor spoke up again. I inwardly groaned. I had just about enough of this hot head. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas jumped up again. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" he shouted as he looked around the circle.  
  
"And I supposed you think you're the one to do it?" shouted Gimli. Legolas turned to face him.  
  
The man of Gordor stood up. "And if we fail, what then?" raising his voice. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?  
  
Gimli stood up too. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" At this comment, all the elves jumped up. I almost did too. That short stout dwarf had no right to insult the elf race like that. Then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be there. Then confusion broke.  
  
"Never trust an elf!" shouted the stupid dwarf. Legolas held back his companions while holding back his own anger.  
  
Gandalf shook his head and stood up. "Do you not understand? Sauron's power grows. None can escape it!"  
  
The little hobbit next to Gandalf looked uncomfortably at the Ring. Suddenly he snapped his head up and said, "I will take it." I looked at the hobbit with astonishment. Never in my wildest dream had I thought of a moment when a race I had never heard of would take up the most dangerous quest of all.  
  
"I will take it!" Frodo shouted and stood up. Some heard him and stopped arguing. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." This time everyone stopped and turned to face the little hobbit. "Though, I do not know the way." I felt the hobbit next to me wince. "He must be Frodo's friend," I thought.  
  
Gandalf walked toward Frodo and said, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" and stood behind him.  
  
Aragorn stood up. "By my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He strode toward Frodo. "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas walked up to Frodo and said, "And you have my bow."  
  
Gimli said, "And my axe," and stood beside Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked down uncertainly with mistrust while Gimli looked at him the same way.  
  
The man of Gondor walked up to Frodo also and for a moment, I thought he was going to hurt him. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
The little hobbit jumped up from our hiding place and dashed toward the council members. I was caught completely off guard and tried to stay hidden. "Hey! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."  
  
"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said with a bit of amusement in his voice. I, however, knew that if I had done that, he would be throwing fireballs at me.  
  
"Oy, we're coming too!" a voice shouted from behind. Everyone whirled around and Merry and Pippin skipped into the circle.  
  
"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," said Merry. I was touched by their loyalty to Frodo.  
  
"Anyway, you need someone of intelligence on this sort of mission.quest. thing," finished Pippin.  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pippin," said Merry. Pippin nodded at first, then realized that it was supposed to be taken as an insult. Try as I might, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. I covered my mouth quickly but Legolas and Gandalf heard me and turned around. I put my fingers to my lips and gave them my puppy-dog eyes. They nodded in understanding and turned back around.  
  
"Nine companions," said Elrond. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great. Now, where are we going?" Pippin asked in his adorable voice. I quickly crawled away and ran down the garden path back to the castle where I stood in a fit of laughter, receiving some more disapproving glares. 


	5. Apologizing and Discussing

A/N: R&R  
  
I went back to my room to change out of my muddy dress. This time I didn't throw my whole wardrobe out again. Instead, I picked up a light green dress, changed, and walked back out. Many maidens looked at me funny, knowing that I was not one to wear dresses. I glared back at them and then turned away with their noses stuck into the air.  
  
I went calmly toward Elrond's study. Before knocking on the door, I took a deep breath. I knocked and heard Elrond's voice bid me in. I gulped and turned the doorknob and stepped in. After I closed the door, I turned around and noticed that the whole Fellowship watching me. I immediately turned flush red. I hadn't anticipated apologizing to a whole roomful of strangers. Elrond watched with curious eyes.  
  
Elrond said, "Ah, fine time you arrived, my young daughter. You have arrived in the midst of a very important discussion. Well, as long as you are here, I shall introduce you to a group of my close friends that will depart on a very exciting.journey. This is Gimli, son of Glóin." He waved his delicate fingers to the dwarf. "This is Boromir, son of Steward of Gondor," and waved his hand at the man of Gondor, who bowed slightly. "These are the hobbits Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo," waving his hand at the group of hobbits who were smiling at me. "And this is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood forest," he said as he pointed to the elf clad in a silver cloak. He bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off me. "And you already know Gandalf and Aragorn." I curtsied.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room. Finally Aragorn, knowing what I was up to, broke the silence. "Ah, Princess Alliyah, what are you doing at this fine hour?"  
  
I stuttered, "I.I.am here. to speak to Elrond."  
  
The man from Gondor and Gandalf had an amused look on their faces. The hobbits looked at me with eager faces. Legolas had a sympathetic look on his face again. I became angry once more and said with more confidence. "I mean to speak with you, Ada."  
  
"Of course, daughter. What do you wish to speak of?" Elrond said sincerely.  
  
"Now? With people around?" I blurted. Quickly I clasped my hand to my mouth. Aragorn looked at me sternly in the eyes. "Uh. I mean. I meant to say. I would like to speak to you in private."  
  
"Come now, daughter. Are you so shy as to not be able to tell me something in the presence of others? You are the one who intruded on our private conversation so I suggest you say what's on your mind quickly so we can get back to our discussion."  
  
At that moment, I knew the apology would not go as expected. "Of course, Elrond. I mean to say that I am truly sorry for my behavior last night at the dining hall. I did not mean to burst in like that and cause embarrassment to you, Father."  
  
Elrond looked surprise for a moment. Never in my life had I apologized to him what I had done wrong at parties. Afterwards, he said, "Very well. I suppose I accept your apology." I let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe this apology would get along quite well," I thought to myself. "Good. Well, I will leave you now Father. Good day." I curtsied slightly and started to the door.  
  
However, Elrond's voice stopped me. "Daughter, I hope you will learn to adopt the ways of your sister Arwen."  
  
I turned slowly and saw Aragorn shoot a stern glance at Elrond but it was too late. My temper got the better of me. "Ah! I run around all morning trying to find you to apologize and you scold me for not being Arwen. You always say I should be like Arwen. 'Act like Arwen,' you say, 'Speak like Arwen,' you say, 'Dress like Arwen,' you say. Well, guess what Elrond? I'm not Arwen. As much as you want to believe, I shall never be like Arwen!" I shouted waving my hands in the air as I spat out the words like fire.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at me with a surprised look on their faces. Elrond looked at me with a warning stare. Then the tears came. They just started to flow out of my hazel eyes and I ran out of the room toward the rose garden. I sat there and let the tears take its course.  
  
I was surprised that Elrond didn't send anyone after me. I was certain that he wanted to kill me. "How will I make him understand that I shall never be Arwen?!' I screamed at the sky.  
  
I heard footsteps come up and saw that it was Aragorn. "Dear child, I thought we told you to keep your temper?" Aragorn scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry but if I started telling you to act like something you can not ever be, you would burst like I did," I said coldly.  
  
"I know, Ally," Aragorn said softly. He sat down next to me on the bench and let me rest my head on his shoulder for a while.  
  
Thoughts ran through my mind. "Yes, it would be a way to prove that I can never be Arwen," my brain said. "No, it is too dangerous. You will never survive," my other part said. Finally I asked, "When do you leave to go on the mission to destroy the Ring?"  
  
Aragorn looked at me in surprise.  
  
I then remembered that I wasn't supposed to be there. Aragorn pulled me up and looked straight into my eyes. "How did you know?" I searched for an excuse but couldn't think of one. Besides, Aragorn would know right away that I was lying. "Um.I stumbled onto your discussions in the garden earlier today. But it was an accident. I didn't know you would be discussing something as important as that!" I said trying to defend myself. "So , is it true?" I asked sheepishly.  
  
Aragorn looked at me warily. "Aye, tis true. We shall leave in two months. Why?" he eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be leaving too soon," I lied. A silence surrounded us. "Do you want to go?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Not really. I am very reluctant to leave Arwen but if it is for the good of Middle Earth, then I have no choice."  
  
I nodded, understandingly.  
  
Aragorn turned to me. "Ally, I think you should apologize to Elrond."  
  
"Again?!" I screamed. "You saw what happened back there. From now on, I'm not apologizing to Elrond again. He will say something about me being Arwen again."  
  
"Speaking of which, if Arwen heard you, she would be rather hurt that you said that," Aragorn said, amused.  
  
I sighed heavily. "Yes, I know. But I spoke the truth. Everyone knows it. I know it, my friends know it, all of the servants know it. Only Elrond ignores it. I hope that one day he will understand who I am inside."  
  
"Yes, little one, he will understand some day," Aragorn said as he kissed my forehead. "He will, give him time." After a while he said, "Ally, I must leave now. Elrond will be wondering where I am." I nodded and watched his retreating form.  
  
I sighed again and walked off to change into my regular clothes.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know the beginning is like taking forever but it'll get good in the end, I promise. Bye! 


	6. I have decided

A/N: Okay, I thought, hey, I already started this story, why not finish it, right? So, I guess I'll finish this and then I can start on another story. Now, I know the plot is the same as always but don't get angry! Disclaimer: I own Alliyah, Renéa, and I borrowed Meryl from the story The Two Princesses of Bamarre ( a good story, might I add)  
  
The night before the Fellowship left was a banquet in their honor. I dressed in a midnight blue dress and followed my friends down to the hall, pretending that everything was okay. Although I was smiling on the outside, I was screaming in the inside. "How can everyone be so cheerful and pretend that nothing has changed?" I asked myself as I smiled to my beloved sister Arwen.  
  
The past two months were torture to me. I argued with myself "To go or not to go?" every night and exhausted myself by doing so. Yesterday, I finally made up my mind: I should go. I was not wanted here. I could prove to everyone that I was not Arwen and shall never be like her in any form or shape.  
  
I looked at Aragorn who was talking to the elf named Legolas. "I should tell him," I thought to myself. "What, are you nuts?! If you tell him, he would never let you go," I argued back. "Agreed, I will not tell."  
  
Aragorn looked at me and beckoned me over. Legolas, who had his back turned to me, also looked my way. He gave me a small smile. I straightened up and walked confidently towards them.  
  
I went to stand by Aragorn. "This is Princess Alliyah of Rivendell. Ally, this is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," Aragorn said proudly to me.  
  
Legolas took my hand and gently kissed it. I had never heard such a beautiful voice in my entire 2, 9500 years. I hardly heard him say, "Pleased to meet you, Lady Alliyah." I must have stood dazed because after a long pause he added, "Milady, are you well?"  
  
I quickly awoke from my trance and mentally kicked myself. "Yes, I am fine. I must have had a bit more wine that I could handle, for I felt a bit dizzy," I said confidently. I quickly pulled my hand away, reminding myself how he made me feel pathetic two months ago, giving me his sympathetic face. "You are mad at him, Ally," I reminded myself.  
  
The three of us stood silently, avoiding each other's gaze. I stared intently at the punch bowl at the other end of the hall. Finally I was saved when I heard two familiarly warm voices calling me. I snapped up and saw four hobbits skipping merrily my way. "Ally!" Pippin cried with such joy that I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hello, stranger. I have not seen you in a long time," I said to him. And it was the truth. I have not talked to the hobbits in the two months since we last saw each other in the study of Elrond.  
  
"Ally!" another voice cried from across the room. I looked up from the hobbits at my feet and saw my friends beckoning me. I turned and excused myself from Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn gave me a silent nod and Legolas gave me a smile. I grimly smiled back at him, for I was still cross toward him. "I look forward to seeing you at the dinner table, milady," he said quietly. I nodded, screaming at him bitterly in my mind that I did not have to intention of seeing him ever again.  
  
I turned and walked toward my friends with the young hobbits behind me. "Ally, I don't believe you have talked to, or rather, properly talked to, the hobbits Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee," Renéa said. I turned around and almost collided with Pippin.  
  
I smiled as the other hobbits caught up. "No, I don't believe I have," I answered looking at the two new hobbits. "However, I know who each of you are so introductions are not needed."  
  
Frodo bowed. "Greetings, Princess Alliyah."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Please drop the act Frodo. You do not need to act like a gentleman towards me. I know that you are a playful hobbit that is not used to these etiquette ways and you should not be that way to me because I like people for who they are. Please call me Ally."  
  
Frodo looked stunned. "Frodo, this is the female elf I told you about that sat with me listening to the Council," Sam explained. Frodo nodded in understanding. "But what I don't understand," Sam said as he looked at me, "is how you know he is a 'playful hobbit.'"  
  
"Well, I took frequent walks in the gardens and I always see the four of you playing there, laughing and enjoying the time you have in Rivendell," I replied. At that moment, the dinner bell rang. "Come, let us feast," I said to the hobbits and extended a hand. Pippin smiled as he took my hand. Merry took Renéa's and Frodo took Meryl's. Sam took his place next to Frodo.  
  
We must have looked rather strange, for when we walked into the dining hall, we received a few amused glances and warm smiles. I sat down in between Pippin and Merry with my friends surrounding them. Elrond looked at me warmly and I quickly turned away. Ever since our argument two months ago, I had tried my best to give him the cold shoulder. I only spoke to him when needed and I never sought him out to speak to him.  
  
When I looked away, my eyes fell on the person sitting across from me and behold! it was Legolas the Elf! "Just what I need," I thought bitterly to myself. I must have been scowling, for Legolas gave me a questioning look. I grimaced at him and looked down the table. My eyes fell on Aragorn and Arwen sitting a bit further from us. I smiled at the couple, praying that Aragorn will return safe and sound to Arwen. Then I silently prayed that I would return safe and sound to Arwen, too.  
  
A voice made me turn my attention back to my surroundings. "So, Princess Alliyah, I don't think we've had a very civilized conversion," Legolas said kindly, watching me with wonderful-did I just say wonderful?- blue eyes.  
  
I smiled sweetly and said, "No I don't believe we had." Then I abruptly turned to Pippin who was on my right side and started a conversation with him. I noticed that Pippin, who had been listening to Legolas speaking to me, gave me a look that seemed to say "I-think-he's-talking-to-you-and-you- should-talk-back." However, I ignored it and continued speaking to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Legolas was a bit hurt at my actions and I almost-ALMOST- relented and apologized. But then, he turned around and started to answer Sam's eager questions about elves.  
  
After dinner, I excused myself, much to my father's dismay, and headed to my room. I gathered all of my arrows that I had busied myself in making over the two months and took up a couple of throwing daggers. I headed downstairs to the servants' quarters to pick up some male clothes that I needed.  
  
But guess who I bumped into. Legolas.  
  
I was walking swiftly through the gardens (the servants' quarters were on the other side of the dining hall and, since I didn't want to be spotted, I had to go around) when a voice from behind one of the pillars spoke.  
  
"Where are you going, milady?"  
  
I jumped slightly at the voice and frowned when I saw who it was. "And what are you doing out here when you should be joining the festivities, my dear prince?" I asked, ignoring his question.  
  
"I asked you first, milady."  
  
"Well, if you must know, I was going to get my laundry from the servants' quarters. My maid forgot to bring it up today and, since I have nothing better to do, I was heading down to get it myself. Does that satisfy you, my lord?" I asked impatiently.  
  
Legolas chuckled at my fiery response. "Of course, milady. I was merely curious."  
  
"Well, you know what they say: 'Curiosity killed the cat'" I spat at him.  
  
This time Legolas laughed heartily at my answer. "You have a sharp tongue, Ally!"  
  
"Any idiot would have figured that out by now. And do not call me Ally, for only my friends can call me that," I said, anger swelling inside me. Who did he think he was, sneaking on me like that and laughing at me!  
  
"I am sorry you do not see me as a friend, Princess. However, I hope that when I return from the quest, you would be able to see me as a friend instead of an enemy," he said, his voice suddenly full of sorrow.  
  
"Well, I won't be here when you return from your trip. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my laundry to retrieve," I said briskly and walked around him. I left him standing there in the garden as I rushed out, not looking back. However, I could feel his gaze burning into my back as I hurried toward the exit.  
  
I ran the rest of the way to the servants' quarters. Although they were surprised, the servants did not say comment. It was typical for me to collect male clothes, as I was always seen dressed in them. They were merely surprised by the hour I had decidd to retrieve them.  
  
I walked back to my room, thankfully not interrupted by Legolas, and continued gathering things for my trip. Finally, after seeing that everything was in place, I went to my desk and began to write. I looked at my finished product once more:  
  
My dearest Father, Please forgive me for what I had done and what I am about to do. I am sorry for the trouble and pain I had caused you. I promise you that when I return, I shall be a different person. Where I have gone and how long I will be gone, I can not say myself. Only that I love you and it tears my heart to have to leave you and my beloved friends. Give Arwen my love. Namaarie, Ada. Sincerely, Alliyah Evenstar I sighed and placed the note on my desk. I slowly took off my necklace that had a star on it my mother had given me and placed it next to the note. I changed into my nightgown and lay in bed. "Tomorrow will be a long day," I thought to myself. "For I have decided to follow the Fellowship." 


	7. Goodbye Ally!

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. By the way, today's Elijah Wood's 22nd birthday. Happy Birthday, Elijah!  
  
I woke up before the sun rose. I dressed myself in a blue tunic with green leggings. Then I put on my boots and a silver elven cloak to conceal myself among the forests we were going to travel through.  
  
I checked through my bag to make sure everything was in place, including some food and a water bag. I brushed my hair up in a ponytail. As I looked at myself combing my long brown hair, I stopped and dropped the brush. I fell into the chair at the vanity and started to weep. Tears started flow out of my eyes as I realized that I might never get to see my family again.  
  
After letting the flow of tears finish, I straightened up and went about my business again. "Get a hold of yourself, Ally," I said to myself as I neatly made my bed (I thought that since it was my last morning here, I might as well make my bed). "The journey hasn't started yet and you are already weeping like a baby. Shows how tough you are."  
  
I stared at the bed. "Maybe I should make it look like somebody is still sleeping there," I thought to myself. "That way they can't expect me to bid goodbye to the Fellowship." I went to the closet and got out some pillows. I stuffed them under the blanket and adjusted them to make it look like my sleeping body. "There," I said in satisfaction. I picked up my belt that had my daggers hanging from it and swung my bow onto my shoulder. I looked around my room once more and kissed it goodbye (silly, I know). "Goodbye, room," I said softly and headed out the door.  
  
I started toward the stables then stopped. "The stable boys would know that I came by if I took my horse," I thought to myself. I turned to my left and continued walking. A plan formed in my mind. Since I didn't know which way to go, I would have to follow the Fellowship and see which direction they go. So I went to the forest and climbed a tree to sit and wait.  
  
As I sat in a tree at the edge of the forest with my cloak wrapped around me, I ate my breakfast. I don't know how long I waited but I did not see the Fellowship walk out of the palace until the Sun was about halfway up the highest point in the sky. Then, I saw Legolas emerge from the halls first, followed by Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, the four hobbits, Gandalf, and my family.  
  
Aragorn went to Arwen and drew her in a tight embrace. I sighed blissfully at the touching moment between the two. I noticed that Legolas watched the two closely also. Gimli was saying farewells to his father who had come along. Boromir was talking to one of his companions from Gondor. Gandalf, the hobbits, and my father were conversing. Just then, I saw my handmaid rush up to Elrond.  
  
I stiffened. If the Fellowship knew that I was already gone, they would be on the lookout for me and it wouldn't be too late for them to return me back to the palace when they found me. Thankfully, I saw Elrond nod with a small smile.  
  
I sighed with relief. They haven't discovered I was missing. "Thank the havens," I whispered softly. After what seemed like forever, the Fellowship began to wave goodbye and headed east. "Finally," I muttered.  
  
I jumped down from my hiding spot and followed the Fellowship along the edge of the forest. Before I left the palace grounds, I looked back and said, "Goodbye Arwen. Goodbye Elrond. Goodbye Elladan and Elrohir. Goodbye palace. Goodbye, Ally!" and started on my way again.  
  
A/N: I know that this was a short chapter. I'm very sorry! However, I think this was a very touching chapter. Review please! 


	8. Call me Ally

A/N: Keep the reviews coming! Corrections: As I was pointed out several times, Aragorn is not Elendil. He is Elessar. Also, Ally is not 2,9500. She is 2,950 ( I added an extra 0) Another thing is that it is not Rivendall: it is Rivendell. Sorry! Thank you for the corrections! Okay, I think I should also try to suggest some stories that you all might like to read. This chapter's suggestion is "Broken" by Dinathiel. It is a very, VERY good story and I really recommend it.  
  
I followed the Fellowship in the woods until the forest ended. Then, I used my elven eyesight to watch the group as I stayed away in a safe distance. The Fellowship stopped two or three times during the day to eat or to let the poor hobbits rest. I watched as Pippin fell behind often and felt like running to him and carrying him on my back. But then, I would realize that once the Fellowship found me, they would be able to whisk me back to the palace in no time at all.  
  
Conversing with each other seemed to be hard for the Fellowship. The hobbits were too tired to talk to each other. Gandalf and Legolas kept to themselves. Boromir didn't seem to trust anyone but the little hobbits. Gimli did not seem to like to talk. The only person that had a connection with everyone was Aragorn.  
  
They reached a hill that had many rocks on it. I finally decided that I didn't want to trail behind them but to walk side by side with them. I felt that we were already a good distance from Rivendell (3 days distance, to be exact). I caught up to them while they rested to eat their lunch.  
  
I hid behind one of the rocks as I watched the Fellowship. Elessar was sitting on a rock, smoking and watching the hobbits practicing sword fighting with Boromir. I watched Gandalf sitting on a rock, also smoking his pipe, sitting with a thoughtful expression on his elderly face. Gimli was grumbling about going the long way around. Legolas was the closest to me. He was the one that appealed to me the most. He seemed to know that I was following them because he would occasionally turn around to glance behind them. This time, however, he seemed to know that I was close by, for he then walked up to Aragorn and said, "Friend, I fear someone has been following us."  
  
Aragorn immediately stood up. I started to panic and wanted to run away. I cursed myself for not being careful. However, my cursing brought the pair's attention my way. The next thing I knew, I had an arrow and sword pointed at my face.  
  
When Aragorn and Legolas realized who it was, they immediately lowered their weapons. "Is this how you greet friends?" I asked meekly.  
  
Aragorn's face turned from shock to pure anger. I had never seen him that angry before and frankly, I do not want to see him that way again. "What is going on, Ally? Elrond told us that you were still fast asleep when we left. How long have you been following us? Don't you know the dangers along the way? What if you were killed? What if you got lost? What if Elrond caught you? Ally." he said as he caught his breath. He was shaking violently and his face had turned red with anger. Then he resumed his scolding.  
  
By now, every member of the Fellowship was looking our way. Boromir looked stunned to see me. The hobbits looked happy. Gimli looked confused and Gandalf looked like he knew all along.  
  
Legolas, the dumb elf that he was, just looked at me sympathetically. I glared at him with a don't-give-that-look-and-help-me-out look. He caught on and broke in, "Aragorn, Alliyah has been through a lot already. I'm sure she is very tired and would just like to rest. Surely you do not object to that?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "All right, Ally. Come and rest. We will decide what to do with you later."  
  
I weakly smiled at him. When I saw Legolas staring at me with a confused look, I gave him a small smile also, just to say thank-you. Legolas smiled back. Suddenly, he looked away from me and turned around. I followed his gaze and saw what looked to be a mass of dark clouds. Legolas ran towards it. I followed close behind, determined to find out what it was.  
  
"Crebain from the north!" Legolas cried. "Hide!" This statement scared me a lot. That was the first time I found out how determined Saruman was. I just froze there and watched Boromir grab Merry and Pippin, Aragorn grab Frodo and Sam, Gandalf tossing Gimli into the bushes then scrambling down himself. I felt someone grab me by the waist and laying me down in the bushes.  
  
I looked up and saw Legolas shielding me with his body. I started to think, "Whoa! He's handsome!" when I scolded myself, "Ally, this is not the time or place to think about something like that!"  
  
Finally the cawing of the crebain stopped and as I peeped from between the thin branches of the bush, I saw no birds in sight. Legolas crawled off of meand lended me a hand. I took it and brushed myself off, slightly embarrassed. Aragorn looked at me with a twinkle his eyes, but I quickly looked away, blushing. Legolas probably sensed my embarrassment and apologized. "I am sorry Alliyah. I did not mean for that to happen," he said softly.  
  
I nodded and replied, "Apology accepted."  
  
Suddenly I felt arms around my legs. I looked down and saw the four hobbits clinging on to me.  
  
Merry cried, "Ally, I can't believe you came!"  
  
Pippin added, "You scared me when the maid came down to say that you weren't seeing us off!"  
  
Frodo also said, "Yes, we thought you did not like us any more!"  
  
I laughed at this statement. "Really? Why, I came just for you!"  
  
Pippin asked, "Really?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled and said, "All right. I hate to break up the reunion but we have more a serious matter at hand." His face turned stern. "Ally, you really shouldn't have come. If you were a bit considerate about this quest, you wouldn't have come. Gandalf, what do you think must be done?"  
  
Gandalf looked at me. I looked back at him with hopeful eyes. "Please say I can go," I prayed. Gandalf's eyes twinkled in merriment then answered, "I do not see why not. As long as the rest of the Fellowship agrees, then you may come along, Ally."  
  
I smiled. I felt the hobbits cling to me tighter and heard them let out a cheer that echoed off the mountains. Boromir smiled at me and said, "'Tis an honor to have such a head-strong lady on this trip." Gimli and Legolas nodded their heads.  
  
Aragorn, looking around and seeing approval on their faces, exploded. "I, for one, am not for this. If we take you along, we would be worried about you every step of the way. What if you get wounded in battle? What if you are killed? Don't you know the dangers of this quest? Honestly Ally, what goes on in your mind!"  
  
I stuck my chin up defiantly. I opened my mouth to retort but then someone spoke for me.  
  
"Aragorn, you have always talked about Alliyah when you are with me. You speak of a maiden who is well-learned in archery and sword fighting. Now, you doubt her skills as a warrior. Tell me, isn't this the woman you spoke so highly of?" Legolas asked.  
  
I looked at Legolas with astonishment etched all over my face. He simply looked coolly at Aragorn. Then, when he felt my gaze, he smiled at me.  
  
Aragorn threw his hands up in frustration. "With you two teaming up against me, I will never win another argument! Fine, Ally can come," he grumbled in surrender. The hobbits let out another whoop.  
  
That night, I found that I could not sleep. I tossed, turned, and even resorted to the mortal way of closing my eyes. But nothing worked. Finally, I got up, walked a few yards away from the camp, and sat down on the soft grass. The argument earlier that day replayed in my mind. I smiled. I had never been able to win an argument with Aragorn before. Then I remembered.  
  
Legolas helped me. I frowned. "Great. Now I have to resort to another person to help me win my battles," I thought grumpily. I heard someone come up behind me. Fearing for my life, I jumped up. Grabbing one of my swords, I held it at the enemy's neck.  
  
I then saw who it was. "Oh, Legolas, it's you," I said as I lowered my sword and took my spot back on the ground.  
  
Legolas sat down beside me. "You know, you really should walk a bit more noisily," I said to him trying to sound angry but it just came out in amusement.  
  
Legolas looked at me with shock on his face. "I thought you were an elf."  
  
"I am an elf. It is just that you caught me off guard," I said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Yes, but in a place like this, you should never be off guard."  
  
"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.  
  
An awkward silence floated between us.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for helping me convince Elessar today. Without you, I'd probably be on my way back to Rivendell right now," I said, hesistantly. I was a bit nervous because I had never needed any one's help before.  
  
"You are most welcome, Alliyah," he replied. "I am glad that for once, we can have a conversation without any interruptions or disagreements, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Umm. sure," I grumbled, feeling a bit uncomfortable, for my legs were falling asleep. I stood up. "I am getting a bit tired. I shall go to sleep now," I declared as Legolas stood up as well.  
  
"Very well, Alliyah. Sleep well," Legolas said and started back to the camp.  
  
I hesistated. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Alliyah?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"Call me Ally."  
  
Legolas smiled. "As you wish, Ally." 


	9. Singing the Lullaby

A/N: Please review! I absolutely ADORE reviews!  
  
When we woke up the next morning, Gandalf decided to go through the Caradhas. Legolas and I walked lightly upon the snow, not leaving any footprints. Occasionally, one of the hobbits would fall and I would gingerly step up to help them. They seemed so much like children, I couldn't help but act motherly toward them. I had never had a younger sibling, being the youngest in my family.  
  
There was this one incident when Frodo fell down and tumbled down the mountain slope. I immediately rushed to help him up but Aragorn, who was behind him, got there first. I watched as Frodo's hands flew to his chest and his eyes grew frantic. "The Ring! Where is the Ring?" he cried out in anguish.  
  
My elven eyes searched the mountain slope but did not see any glint of gold. However, my eyes up to Boromir. He held the chain from which the Ring hung menacingly. I felt relieved. Boromir did not seem like the man that would steal the Ring and betray us all. However, I watched as curiosity flickered across his brown eyes. "How would something so small hold the fate of Middle Earth?" I heard him whisper.  
  
I saw Aragorn stiffen when he saw that Boromir had the Ring. He touched the hilt of his sword and I saw his grip around it tighten. "Boromir!" he shouted. All eyes were on Boromir now. Boromir immediately broke from his trance. "Give Frodo the Ring," he said with a menacing tone.  
  
"Of course," Boromir said and approached the young hobbit. I noticed that Aragorn's grip on the sword tightened even more. "I have no use for such a trinket," he scoffed as he handed it back to Frodo and ruffled his hair playfully. Frodo eyed Boromir warily. Aragorn relaxed a bit. **************************************************************************** ************ That night, the whole group settled around the warm fire. However, no one uttered a sound. I sat in between Frodo and Legolas with Merry and Pippin at my feet. Finally, I felt a tug on the hem of my tunic. I looked down and saw Pippin looking at me anxiously.  
  
"I'm tired, Ally. Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
I smiled down at him and said, "Of course you can. Let me get you set up."  
  
I took one of Pippin's hands and headed toward the sacks hanging off of Bill the pony. As I walked off, I felt everyone's eyes on my back. Then, I felt three more hands on the hem of my shirt. I looked down and saw the remaining hobbits looking at me. My smile grew wider as I nodded. All of the hobbits followed me to Bill.  
  
I took out several blankets and laid them on the ground a bit further from the circle around the campfire. I tucked them in and started toward the remaining Fellowship. I felt Pippin tug on my hand and I turned to face him again. "Sing us a song, Ally, please?" he pleaded.  
  
I sighed and sat down again. "I shall sing you a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little, okay?"  
  
The four hobbits nodded eagerly. I took a deep breath, aware of the fact that everyone would be listening to my song.  
  
*"Far away, cross the sea, hear this song and remember,  
  
Soon you'll be Home with me, Once upon A December.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memories.  
  
Far away long ago, Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart, used to know. Once upon a December.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memories  
  
Far away long ago, Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart, used to know Things it yearns to remember.  
  
And a song Someone sings Once upon a December."*  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the hobbits with their eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. When I finished my song, I felt tears well up in my eyes, remembering my family I had left behind in Rivendell and my mother who had died tragically from an orc attack.  
  
I stood up and turned to face the Fellowship. I found that indeed all of their eyes were on me. I felt my cheeks flush red as I walked back toward them and sat down next to Legolas. I stared intently at the fire, not wanting to look at anyone. The only sound then were the crackling of the dancing fire and the calls of the wild.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," Boromir said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Aye, indeed," Aragorn said. I glanced at him and saw a look of pride in his eyes as he watched me. I quickly turned back to my job of watching the fire.  
  
Gimli grumbled something that no one quite caught. But at that time, no one really paid attention. Legolas, for once, did not comment. He just stared intently at me.  
  
Gandalf, sensing my discomfort, changed the subject, to my relief. "Who shall take up the first watch tonight?"  
  
Aragorn volunteered. Legolas volunteered for the second watch. Gimli volunteered for the third watch.  
  
With that settled, everyone prepared their beds while Aragorn sat there by the fire. I decided that I needed some time alone, to remember the memories that caught up to me all of the sudden.  
  
I walked off to who knows where and when I felt that I was far enough from the camp and that no one will hear me, I let out my tears.  
  
I buried my face into my arms and cried softly. I heard someone approached from behind. Without turning around to see who it was, I yelled, "Go away!"  
  
I felt the being sit down next to me and he spoke, "Ally are you okay?"  
  
I turned and found myself face to face with none other than the Prince of Mirkwood. He had a troubled look on his face and I could tell that he was truly worried about me when he saw my eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"Why do you cry when you sing so sweetly?" he asked me.  
  
I did not know whether to tell him my feelings or not. I knew that he was trying to be a good friend and that I kept trying to push him away. I felt a mixture of guilt, sadness, and anger. Guilty that I had pushed him away, sad that I had made him worry, and angry that he was so persistent. Anger took over.  
  
I yelled, "Why do you follow me so? I can take care of myself like you told Aragorn before! I do not need anyone to follow me around wherever I go. I am not a child!" I burst out angrily, jumping up.  
  
I saw the surprise on Legolas' face and immediately burst into tears again. Legolas swiftly stood up and drew me in a tight embrace. I did not fight back as I let my tears flow on his tunic.  
  
I sobbed, wept, and sniffled into his chest as I felt his hand pat my back soothingly. When I had calmed down, I pushed myself away from Legolas and sat down again. Legolas sat next to me. "Why are you sad, Ally?" he asked, preparing for my next outburst.  
  
However, to his surprise and mine, I told him everything. "I feel that I might regret that I had come along on this journey. I feel that I had caused pain to my family that loved and cared for me so much. I feel that I am selfish to leave without saying a final goodbye. They had treated me with nothing but kindness and I repaid them by running off to get myself killed. On top of that, I feel like I would fail this quest, that I would bring an end to everyone here!" I breathed in. 'That felt good,' I thought.  
  
"Ally, you needn't feel all this sorrow. You will not fail this quest. You will not bring death to everyone here. You must not worry about surviving because you will survive, Ally. You need to have faith and believe in yourself. Remember that you are not a child anymore like you said and you can take care of yourself, like you said," Legolas said in a firm and commanding tone, and yet, a soft and persuasive one.  
  
I smiled a bit. "Yes, you are right. I must have faith," I said. I paused for a moment. "Amin hiraetha I'm sorry," I whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Legolas' expression turned to surprise. "What for?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"For pushing you away and not being very friendly toward you," I said softly.  
  
"Ally, you should not feel sorry for doing that. You do not trust me yet, and that is okay, for no one trusts strangers immediately," he replied.  
  
I shook my head. "No, you need to accept my apology. It is the only thing that would make me feel better about myself, knowing that I had apologized and you forgave me and we can be true friends," I insisted.  
  
"Manka lle merna if you wish. I forgive you," he said, though I knew he thought I did not need to apologize. I sighed in relief anyway.  
  
Legolas walked me over to the hobbits' sleeping place and I sat down. "Quel kaimasleep well Ally," he said.  
  
"Quel kaima, Legolas," I returned.  
  
I watched him approach Aragorn and laid my head down next to Pippin. Immediately, I felt him cuddle next to me and smiled. I thought of my family and glazed my eyes over in sleep.  
  
A/N: How was it? The lullaby was taken from the movie "Anastasia" because I couldn't find any more suitable lullabies. Well, review! 


	10. Discussions and Headaches

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here is another story that I personally love: "Irulan" by Darma Druid and its sequel "Irulan II: The Journey Continues". Well, back to the story!  
  
Over the next few days, I watched the hobbits who were having a more difficult time walking in the snow. I felt sorry for them and always let them cuddle next to me for warmth at night. Finally, we were traveling in a heavy snowstorm. Legolas, who was helping me aid the hobbits, suddenly looked up and ran in front of Gandalf.  
  
"There is a fell voice in the air!" he cried out.  
  
"It is Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. Just then, some loosely packed snow above us fell. I shielded the hobbits as best as I could.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the deafening roar of the wind and snow. "We must turn back!"  
  
"No!" Gandalf cried desperately. He climbed onto the snow and started chanting in Quenya. I listened closely and heard another deep chanting countering Gandalf's. I looked up and noticed that the sky was turning dark.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came crashing down on the top of the mountain. The snow packed there came loose and fell on top of us. Legolas pushed Gandalf away just in time. However, I felt the heavy impact of the snow on top of me and blacked out. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Ally!" a desperate voice cried. "Ally!"  
  
I felt someone slap my face. "Pippin! Don't do that! She's in enough pain already!" another voice hissed.  
  
I groaned as I struggled to open my eyes.  
  
"Look! She's coming back!" the first voice cried merrily.  
  
I fluttered my eyes and finally got them to stay open. I looked around and saw all the hobbits and Legolas crowding around me.  
  
"Ally, you scared us for a moment. When I saw Legolas carrying you in his arms, I thought you were dead!" Pippin cried, pouting slightly.  
  
I looked at Legolas and saw that he was staring at me. He quickly glanced away when my eyes turned to him.  
  
I looked back at Pippin and smiled. "I am fine. You shouldn't worry so much about me. I am as tough as your hobbit feet," I said, pointing at his hairy feet.  
  
Pippin beamed.  
  
"All right, aieraeasshort ones," a voice said. I saw Aragorn struggle to make his way through the crowd. "I need to stitch Ally up."  
  
When I heard the last comment, I bolted up. Immediately, I felt a searing pain flow through my head. I groaned loudly and felt someone help me back down. I opened my eyes and saw Legolas.  
  
"Hush. You needn't worry. Aragorn is good with the needle," he said calmly. "Almost as good as the ladies back in Rivendell," he added with a smile as he looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Shush, elf. I am only good with the stitching needle, not the sewing needle," Aragorn said glancing at Legolas.  
  
"I'm sure," Legolas smirked.  
  
"Hello? I am kind of in pain here and would like some medical attention from any person who is good with any needle," I whined.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Legolas said, his expression turning quickly to worry.  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas suspiciously then turned back to me. "This might hurt a bit because you have a rather large gash on your forehead," Aragorn said and pulled out a sterilized needle.  
  
Legolas held my hand and squeezed it in comfort as Aragorn bent down to sew me back together. I cried out in pain when I felt the needle go through my skin. As I screamed in agony, I squeezed Legolas' hand as hard as I can to ease my pain a bit.  
  
Legolas grimaced a bit but held my hand even tighter. Finally, Aragorn had me stitched up. "There, as good as new," he beamed.  
  
I finally let go of Legolas' hand. Aragorn turned to him. "She will need some attention throughout the whole night. I suppose, since you elves do not sleep, that you stay with her to supply her with everything she needs. I, as a human, need much sleep. However, if her wound becomes red or she complains of frequent headaches throughout the night, wake me up. If there is nothing wrong with her, don't wake me up," he warned.  
  
Legolas nodded. The hobbits, reluctant to leave me side, finally left to their bundles of blankets already set out on the floor.  
  
I sat up and looked around and saw Gimli sitting on a rock speaking to Gandalf. I only caught some words like "mines" and "cousin". I found Boromir, who was sitting by the fire, staring at me. I quickly looked away, suddenly afraid of the look he was giving me.  
  
Legolas saw my discomfort and glared at Boromir, who quickly turned away. "Ally, are you all right?"  
  
I nodded then grimaced, feeling the searing hot pain in my head. Legolas lay me back down on the blankets. We were silent as we watched everyone else slip into deep slumber. I looked at Legolas and took in every single one of his features. His blonde hair glimmered slightly in the fire's light. I noticed that the edges around his face were soft. 'I wonder if his skin is smooth,' I thought to myself. Realizing my thoughts I slapped my forehead without thinking.  
  
Immediately, that all too familiar feeling of pain swept through me again. Legolas looked at me strangely then realized that I was in pain. He quickly picked me up and placed me gently on his lap. I had hit the same spot that was just stitched up. Fortunately, the stitches did not come undone.  
  
I started to sweat from the pain and cried softly. Legolas rocked me back and forth, whispering comforting words in Elvish. After, the pain slowly decreased, I lifted my head from his chest. "Diola Ilethank you," I whispered, wiping some tears away.  
  
"Lle creoso you're welcome. Esta sin rest now," he said, laying me down again.  
  
I struggled to get up. "Laa No," I said as I got up with some difficulty.  
  
Legolas helped me up again. I sighed. "Legolas, you needn't help me with everything. I can do it." And to prove just that, I stood up without any difficulty. I just had trouble walking. When I took one step, the whole world seemed to shake under my feet. I swayed and felt myself fall.  
  
However, I never touched the ground. I opened my eyes and stared into the deep blue of Legolas' eyes. He had caught me in his arms. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Legolas asked as his eyes flickered with amusement.  
  
I smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess I do need a bit of help," I said, pushing myself out of his arms. I hesitated then asked, "Can you walk with me? I feel like taking a stroll tonight. After all, the weather's nice."  
  
Legolas looked surprised. "Of course," he said and quickly took my hand.  
  
As we walked by Aragorn, I heard him cough wildly, as if he was covering a smothered laugh. I glared at his "sleeping" form. Immediately, he rolled over and was silent once more. Legolas, however, seemed to take no notice of this.  
  
When we walked a bit from the camp, I stopped. "The night is very beautiful, isn't it Legolas?" I asked dreamily.  
  
Legolas looked to the distance. "Yes, it is. I remember in Mirkwood that I would stare at the same stars as we are now and dream of far away adventures."  
  
"How I would love to visit Mirkwood!" I exclaimed truthfully. Legolas turned to me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I have always heard wonderful stories of it: the spiders, the orcs, and tall trees!"  
  
Legolas looked stunned. "You mean, you want to go to Mirkwood to see what others dread to see?"  
  
"What? Do they dread to see tall trees?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"No. I mean the part about spiders and orcs. Do you really want to see them?" he asked, looking at me as if I was crazy.  
  
I laughed, trying to ignore the pain in my head as I did. I knew that if I showed any signs of pain, Legolas would make me lie down again. "No, I was only kidding."  
  
Legolas looked relieved. "You know, Ally. These are not the times to be kidding around about things like that," he scolded.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "This is the most perfect times to kid around. With all this tension in the air, people forget to laugh and smile again. I might be the savior of happiness!"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "See! This is what I meant!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You might be right, Ally," Legolas said, looking at me. He stopped laughing. "You know, you are different from others that I know."  
  
"Oh, really. You finally figured that out?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nay, I figured it out the moment I saw you burst through those doors during the dinner," he said.  
  
"Oh, yes. That," I muttered, turning pink in embarrassment. I pressed on, curious of what he thought of me, for reasons unknown to me. "What do see that is different about me?"  
  
He sat still for a moment. "You are unlike any maiden I know. Sure, there are maidens in Mirkwood that are interested in archery and weaponry like you. But, you are a balance between being a lady and being a. male."  
  
I nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. "So do you think I would ever become another Arwen Evenstar?" I asked.  
  
Legolas looked stunned (he seemed to do that a lot around me). "Why no! I thought that was implied when I said you were unlike any maiden I knew. You could never be Arwen!"  
  
I did not know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.  
  
"I mean, you are just as beautiful, but you are nowhere near her ladylike behavior," he added sheepishly.  
  
I took that as a compliment. "Why, thank you, Legolas. I am glad another person thinks of me that way. Now, my head is hurting very badly, so may we go back?" I asked, grimacing from the pain from my head.  
  
Legolas immediately took my hand and guided me back to the camp.  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Nothing serious yet, though some feelings are shown. I'm just making all of you wait, aren't I? I'm sorry. I am trying to find an interesting way of letting the feelings out *wink,wink*. Oh, yeah. I have posted another story called "For All Eternity"! I hope you read it! Bye! 


	11. Fight of the Wargs

Thank you for all the kind reviews! Cute-Kitty: Thank you for your frequent reviews! I can not help but feel touched that someone would review on almost every, single chapter! Thank you!  
  
lotrmatrixstarwarsfan: Thank you for your correction! You actually noticed! I should've noticed it but I didn't. It is my fault as the author!  
  
spunky-hyper-girl: Thank you for your unique review! I like that! I don't think you're a dork. I was just wondering, what is your website address? I want to see what other stories you have hosted there!  
  
TreeHuggingHobbit: Thank you for your enthusiasm! I enjoy receiving reviews that say "Can't wait to see what happens!"  
  
Allie: Thank you for your comment! I am glad that you like the cliffhanger. My English teacher says that a good story is all about tension. Thank you for commenting on my writing. I'm learning!  
  
She-Elf15: Thank you for your review! I am glad that you like my story! I agree with you! Pippin is my favorite character in the movie (other than our fave elf, of course!). That is why I made him so cute!  
  
KindCalypso: Thank you for your review! It is short but oh, so complimenting!  
  
Elfchick: Thank you for your comment! I am glad you think it has a good plot (even if it has been done a MILLION times!)  
  
theparanoidone: Thank you for your compliment! I am glad that you love this story! Thank you for saying I am a great writer (even if I doubt that sometimes). But that is what reviews are for: to boost the writer's confidence or help them become better writers!  
  
Arabian88107: Thank you for the review! I am glad it is different from other plots similar to this one!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
"She is too weak, Aragorn!"  
  
"She is strong. Besides, we have to keep moving!"  
  
We watched as Aragorn and Legolas argued about whether we should get moving or not. Because of my constant complaints of headaches, Legolas was worried that I would not be able to travel that day.  
  
I did not want to slow everyone down then have Aragorn mad at me. I tugged at Legolas' tunic like a little child. "I'm quite all right, Legolas. I can keep going," I said quietly as Legolas looked down. His blue eyes were filled with anger.  
  
When he look at me, his eyes turned to worry and disbelief. I jumped up, despite the pain in my head. "See!" I shouted and ran a big circle around the entire camp. I stopped afterwards and tried to hide the grimace.  
  
Gimli chuckled. "Master Elf! I think that Ally here is quite fine. Did you not see the speed at which she was running in? Let us continue down to the Mines of Moria where my fellow cousins would be able to attend to any wounds she might have received!"  
  
I smiled at Gimli. The dwarf seemed to be better than I had thought. I tried to get along better with him the past few days but he just did not seem to be comfortable with females.  
  
Legolas sighed. "All right. We shall continue to the Mines of Moria, since it seems that the whole camp is against me," he said in defeat.  
  
Aragorn looked smug.  
  
However, Gandalf cut in. "Very well, we shall continue to the mines. However, I shall put in a few more rest stops for Ally to rest a bit, since she will be having difficulty," he said, eyeing me.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn nodded their heads at this compromise.  
  
I knew that I would not last the day. It had only been 2 stops after breakfast, and I was already panting and struggling to give up. I would fall behind to the end of the line but when Legolas gave me a worried look, I would smile and move ahead again with as much energy as I could. Then, I would move to the back again.  
  
Finally, to my relief, Gandalf called for another stop. I quickly sat down in the lush green grass a bit further from the group. I buried my head into my arms, trying to shut out all the pain. I did not hear the figure approach me from behind.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas' voice asked.  
  
I straightened up and smiled before turning around to see Legolas' blue eyes filled with worry. "I am fine, mellon," I said, smiling as brightly as ever.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Do not lie to me, Ally. I am your friend. I want to help you and you cannot help me nor you by lying. I can tell you are hurting," he said softly.  
  
My smile faltered to a grimace as another wave of pain hit me. I whimpered and let out a sob. Tears rolled down my cheeks in waterfalls. Legolas swiftly sat down next to me and took me into his arms. "Naikelea! Pain!" I would scream over and over again into Legolas' tunic. He embraced me with the warmth of his body.  
  
Finally, my tears finished their course and I sat up again. "Diola lle," I whispered.  
  
Legolas smiled. "You seem to say that a lot, Ally. You do not need to thank me for anything."  
  
I smiled back. "You are very kind, Legolas. But I fear that a little thank you is less than you deserve."  
  
Legolas said, " 'Tis nothing. I was merely helping a friend in need." His eyes were filled with worry again. "Your head really hurts that much?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "I am not sure how much longer I can take it," I admitted defeat.  
  
Legolas stood up. "I shall tell Gandalf and Aragorn to let us stop here for today." He started walking toward the group. Then he stopped and turned to face me again. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" he asked, frowning.  
  
I looked down. "I was scared that Aragorn might be angry that I was slowing down the whole party and he might send me back to Rivendell again," I whispered quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded then started back to the group. I watched as Legolas explained everything to Aragorn and Gandalf. I watched as Aragorn's expression turned from angry to worry. Then, I saw the hobbits staring intently at Legolas as he explained. Then, the hobbits started running towards me.  
  
I smiled as the four little ones made their way toward me. They looked at me with worry. "Ally, are you all right?" Pippin asked, the merriment gone from his eyes.  
  
I nodded. "Aye, I am fine, eller little one. I am glad to see so many people worried for my health. It touches me so." I leaned and gave each hobbit a kiss on the cheek, making them all blush.  
  
Aragorn walked up to me. The hobbits scrambled away as he made a motion for them to scram. "Ally, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.  
  
I smiled as I counted how many times I had heard that question over the past two days. I nodded. "Yes, I just had a bit of trouble walking. That is all." I frowned. "I am sorry for slowing down the whole group. I am guessing you want to send me back," I muttered.  
  
Aragorn looked surprised. "Why, whatever made you think that?" he asked, astonished.  
  
I looked up at him and said, "You said that I would not be able to defend myself. Now, I have a headache and making everyone suffers because of it. Now you are probably going to send me back for causing all this trouble!" I felt tears well up in my eyes again.  
  
Aragorn, like Legolas, sat next to me on the soft grass and put one arm around my shoulders. "Ally, you are like a sister to me. I would never send you back now. We are too far from Rivendell. We will never finish the Quest now if we had to send you back. You're stuck with us until the journey is over," he said.  
  
I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Yes, little one. Now come, we are all waiting for you to come eat lunch."  
  
I smiled and took his hand. When we arrived at the camp together with bright smiles, everyone in the Fellowship smiled back, even Boromir. **************************************************************************** ************** "You should get some rest, Ally. Everyone else is asleep," Legolas said softly.  
  
I shook my head. "Elves don't need sleep, Legolas," I replied.  
  
"No, but wounded elves do," Legolas added.  
  
I scowled at him. "I am not wounded, just a bit weary."  
  
"All the more reason to get some rest."  
  
I sighed. "All right, if it will get you off my back, I will go lie down," I said in defeat. **************************************************************************** ************** I woke up to the sound of a howl. I immediately snapped up, too worried to notice the pain in my head. "What was that?" I asked Legolas, who had jumped up too.  
  
"I do not know. I fear it is." Before he could finish, another howl filled the air. This time it woke up the four hobbits.  
  
"What is it? Are we under attack?" Pippin cried in a shrill voice, waking everyone else up.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir jumped up with a sword in hand. Gimli and Gandalf stood alert. Everyone was far from sleepy now.  
  
All was quiet for a few moments. I picked up some noises like branches snapping and birds calling from far away. Once in a while, I heard a growl.  
  
Suddenly, they flew out. Wargs and orc riders were everywhere. Legolas took out his bow and started shooting arrows around with a 'Twang!' of his bow. Gimli chopped as many bodies as he could with his axe. Boromir and Aragorn slashed here and there with their swords.  
  
Then, I realized something. I could not move. No matter how hard I strained my leg muscles, I could not move an inch. Fortunately, the orcs had not spotted me. Then, a head of an orc landed on my lap. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
That's when the orcs noticed me. "Hey! Here is the pretty little elven girl!" an orc sneered.  
  
I screamed again. Legolas quickly rushed to my side with his elven knives drawn. "Ally, get up, you must run for your life!" Legolas cried to me as he defeated the waves of wargs and orcs.  
  
I was very irritated. "Don't you think I am trying to do just that? I am not stupid enough to just sit here and let myself get killed!" I screamed at him over the shrills and cries of battle.  
  
Legolas tossed me an extra elven knife. "Here, use this!"  
  
I sat there with an elven knife in my hand like a bedridden child. 'How could I be paralyzed at a time like this?' I wondered bitterly. I watched as Aragorn was protecting the hobbits. He was having a bit of trouble so Gandalf was helping him. Then, Legolas saw Gimli having difficulty and called to Boromir to defend me as he rushed to Gimli's side.  
  
Boromir seemed to be tiring as he swung his sword around. He did a good job protecting me though. Only occasionally did a stray orc get passed him, only to get chopped to pieces by my, or rather, Legolas', elven knife.  
  
Suddenly, since the orcs saw that Boromir was weakening, more and more wargs charged at him. He tried his best, I think, but he became too wild. He started slashing at everything in his path. Suddenly, he lost his balance in mid-swing and started falling toward me with the sword raised high. I shielded myself as I screamed. Just before the knife fell on me, another sword stopped it. I felt Boromir's heavy body fall on me. Pain surged through my body once more as my upper body fell back down with a loud thud!  
  
I looked up as Legolas bent down next to me. "Ally! Stay still!" he cried as he defeated the wargs one by one. Finally, all there was on the field were bodies. I tried to move my legs and found that they worked. I slowly sat up again. I saw the four hobbits trembling in fear and started crawling toward them to comfort them.  
  
"Ally!" Pippin cried and crawled out to meet me. The other three hobbits followed him. They all embraced me then sat down next to me to watch what was going on.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Legolas was screaming in rage at Boromir. I had never seen an angrier elf before. His once kind blue eyes were filled with a blue flame.  
  
"I am sorry, Master Elf. I lost control," Boromir said bowing his head.  
  
"Dina, Legolas! Be silent, Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas walked over to me. The hobbits quickly scrambled away to make way for him. Legolas sat down next to me.  
  
"Lle tyava quel?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes and saw only the blue embers of his fire.  
  
I nodded. "Are you angry?" I asked him.  
  
"No, I am not. I am just so frustrated. We were about to lose you," he said quietly.  
  
I smiled. "You will never lose me. Aragorn told me that I am stuck with you all forever," I said.  
  
Legolas smiled back. Then he turned back to Boromir, the flame rekindled. "I ask you again: I instruct you to watch over Ally for one moment and you almost kill her! How can you let that happen?" he asked, his voice rising again.  
  
Boromir looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I am sorry, Lady Elf. I suddenly lost control of my body. It was as if someone was controlling it!" he explained.  
  
I nodded and turned back to Legolas. "That is what happened to me too. I could not move my legs until every orc was dead!" I told him.  
  
Gandalf suddenly rose. "It must be Saruman's power. He can control almost anyone who has a weak will."  
  
I stood up angry. "I do NOT have a weak will!" I shouted. "How can he do that?" Legolas calmed me down so I sat down again. "Why would he want to control me?" I asked, my eyes filled with tears.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "I do not know. He has his twisted reasons to want to control you and not any one else here."  
  
I sighed. 'Just what I need: a twisted wizard after me for reasons unknown,' I thought bitterly to myself.  
  
Gandalf changed the subject. "We need to make our way to the Mines of Moria hastily tomorrow. Legolas, I shall place you in charge of Ally's safety from this point on," he ordered. Legolas nodded. Gandalf continued, "We shall start at the crack of dawn."  
  
A/N: Finally, another chapter. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and keep them coming. I am having another story coming out soon, I hope! 


	12. The Darkness of Moria

A/N: I did not update yet because I was at the Homecoming Dance. I won Homecoming Queen! Go me! YAY!  
  
Anyhoo, here's the story!  
  
At the crack of dawn, just like Gandalf promised, we started our journey to the Mines of Moria.  
  
It was nearly noon when I fell. We had been walking all morning with only one rest stop to get water. And it had only been a few moments. The searing hot sun above rained its rays of light on us. The rays got heavier and heavier by the moment. We were walking in single file, not one word uttered all morning.  
  
Gandalf led the procession, Aragorn next followed by Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, me, and finally Legolas.  
  
I could not take the heat anymore and collapsed. Merry, hearing the thud, spun around and bent down crying, "Ally! Ally!"  
  
Legolas was instantly by my side trying to help me up. I shook my head. "I'm fine, Legolas. I do not need assistance. I am no old woman," I joked tiredly.  
  
Legolas shook his head also. "No, Ally. This is no time to be joking. You have not healed yet. You must rest. I will go speak to Gandalf," he told me and rushed ahead to speak to Gandalf.  
  
In a moment, the hobbits were by my side crowding me. "Oh, Ally! From Merry's cry, I thought the worst had happened to you!" Pippin cried.  
  
"Yes, yes, we are all worried about you," Frodo added frantically checking to make sure that I was unhurt.  
  
I chuckled lightly. "Aye, well, I'm fine, little ones. I am glad to see so many people care for me!"  
  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "I do not understand Master Aragorn. It seems that they should at least stop and make sure you are okay, Lady Elf. I am worried for your safety. Suppose you do collapse and die!" he said mournfully.  
  
Merry hit Sam lightly on the side of his head. "What are talking about, Samwise Gamgee. Ally shall not keel over and die! Not if I can help it!" he puffed out his chest defiantly.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, Merry. Your words comfort me greatly," I said truthfully.  
  
Merry smiled back. "Just take care of yourself and you shall comfort me greatly too."  
  
Pippin hugged me tight. "Oh, Ally! You cannot leave us. If you do, we shall not know what to do. Who will comfort us at night when we have nightmares? Who will sing to us? Who will laugh and joke and play with us then?" he asked desperately.  
  
I hugged Pippin back. "Oh, my dear hobbit friends," I said as I drew all the hobbits into a tight embrace. "I will not know what to do without you either, all of you," tears forming behind my eyes. "I am touched to see I have so many friends among us."  
  
I turned around and saw the other five members of the Fellowship in deep discussion. My head was hurting very badly so I did not bother straining my elven ears to listen. Finally, Legolas started toward me.  
  
"Mellon, Gandalf and Aragorn have decided that it is too dangerous to stay here, for fear of the wargs' attacks again. I shall have to carry you," he said. He did not move though.  
  
I finally understood that he was asking my permission. I knew that I was slowing down the whole group so I nodded my head in consent. He swiftly picked me up in his strong arms. I was tired and decided to sleep a while.  
  
I let my head rest softly against Legolas' chest and fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart. **************************************************************************** ************** "Mellon, mellon, wake up," a voice called softly into my ears. I stirred then awoke from my sleeplike trance. "We are here."  
  
I rubbed my eyes and noticed that we were in a mountain dugout. I looked around and saw a lake of black murky water. I turned around and saw nothing but a stone face of a mountain. I frowned. "Is this what we came here for?" I asked Legolas.  
  
"Nay, Gandalf says that the dwarves hid the door to the Mines cleverly and that only the moonlight can reveal the hidden door," he explained to me.  
  
Suddenly, the moon appeared from behind some clouds. I turned to face the mountain wall again only to find a beautiful design on the face. I gasped. "It's beautiful," I exclaimed.  
  
Beside me, Legolas nodded. "Oh, yes! We dwarves have a keen sense of beauty!" Gimli who standing a bit behind us, said proudly.  
  
"What does the inscription say?" Frodo asked curiously.  
  
"It says "Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi hain echant:Celebrimboro Erigion teithant i thiew him.. In Elvish it means: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend, and enter. I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs'," Gandalf translated.  
  
"What does 'Speak, friend, and enter' mean?" Merry asked.  
  
"Oh, it's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password," Gandalf explained.  
  
And so it came to be. We sat there for hours on end waiting for Gandalf to say the right password. Pippin and Merry had gotten bored and were throwing rocks in the murky water beside us. Aragorn stopped them. "Do not disturb the water," he hastily said.  
  
I turned my attention back to Gandalf and the Door. "Annon Edhellen edro hi amen Gate of the Elves open for me now" he exclaimed. When nothing happened he tried again. "Edro, edro! Open, open!" in Elvish. When the Door did not open, he repeated the command in every language he knew.  
  
When the Door still did not budge, Gandalf threw down his staff in hopelessness. "Oh, it's useless!" he cried out in distress.  
  
I sighed. 'Stupid dwarves had to have a stupid password blocking the stupid door!' I cursed inwardly. I was already very crabby because of my headache and now I was waiting as patiently as possible.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf jumped up in merriment. "I've got it. The answer's so simple like all the other riddles once you've figured out the answer!" Then Gandalf picked up his staff and stood in front of the door again. "Mellon!" he declared in a clear, demanding voice.  
  
The silver linings shimmered once more before disappearing. Then the gray slab of rock slid open. We stared at the opening before us in wonder.  
  
"We were all wrong, save Merry. He was on the right track. The password was inscribed on the rock the whole time. The translation should have been "Speak 'friend' and enter You need to only speak the Elvish word for 'friend'!" Gandalf explained in merriment.  
  
I smiled at Merry and congratulated him. "Good job, Merry! I am glad that you have accompanied us on this trip!" I leaned down and whispered, "Otherwise Gandalf here would never reach your intellectual level."  
  
Gandalf looked at me with his twinkling eyes. "I heard that, Ally. Elves are not the only ones with sharp hearing."  
  
I smiled at Gandalf then frowned and headed toward Legolas. "I am afraid of that pool," I whispered to him, eyeing the murky water lying on our right side.  
  
Legolas followed my gaze and nodded. "Aye, I do not feel so comfortable about it either. The hobbits don't also," he replied, gesturing to the hobbits in behind us who were also watching the water.  
  
Legolas and I were well into the cave by then. "This is no mine," Boromir whispered loudly. "It is a tomb!"  
  
I looked around and to my horror, I saw dead dwarves laying scattered everywhere. Skeletons, weapons, and bones sprawled across the cave's floor.  
  
Legolas rushed away from my side and knelt next to one of the fallen dwarves. He pulled out the arrow protruding from its chest and examined it quickly. "Orcs!" he spat out as he threw the arrow down.  
  
Immediately I drew my sword and glanced around the cave. The others drew their weapons as well. Then, a shout came from behind.  
  
I whipped around just in time to see Frodo fall to the floor as a giant tentacle wrapped itself around his foot. I dashed toward him to rescue him.  
  
The three other hobbits grabbed his hand and desperately tried to win the tug-of-war. I grabbed Frodo's entire body and pulled with all my might. I felt something heavy slam against me and felt myself fall to the floor.  
  
Legolas quickly rushed to my side and helped me up again. I scrambled toward the octopus-like creature that was now sticking out of the dark waters. I swung my swords as hard as I could at one of the tentacles. My head was pounding with pain but I ignored it. "Stupid thing! Get away from him!" I screamed with all my might.  
  
"Ally! Get into the cave!" a voice shouted as I felt someone pull me away roughly by the waist into the cave.  
  
I swung my arms around as hard as I could. I felt my hand slap across skin and instantly the grip around my waist loosened. I turned around and found myself staring at Boromir's body. He looked up at me with fury in his eyes. "What in Middle Earth was that for?" he shouted at me.  
  
I began to tremble. Never had a feared a man before, and I did not know when I did. "I...I... am sorry. I did not realized it was you," I apologized quickly. I was aware that everyone around us had turned their attention to us two.  
  
Boromir scoffed at me. Legolas came up from behind Boromir. "Boromir!" he shouted at him. Boromir turned around. Legolas glared at him and walked to my side. "Never lay hands on her like that again," he growled in a menacing tone.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn warned.  
  
Boromir glared at Legolas back. Aragorn walked up to Boromir and pulled him away. Boromir gave Legolas and I one last look before walking with Aragorn.  
  
Legolas turned to me and asked gently, "Are you all right?"  
  
I smirked and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
Legolas blushed slightly and answered, "'Twas nothing. I just do not like that man." His eyes became a fierce blue. "I do not appreciate the way he was handling you."  
  
I smiled and touched Legolas cheek gently. "Thank you, my friend for defending me. Though, you know, I do not need defending," I said.  
  
Legolas gave me a flourished bow. "The pleasure was mine."  
  
Gandalf spoke up. "If you two are finished with your performance, I would like to continue on our dark path into Moria. The sooner we start, the sooner we leave."  
  
I gave Legolas one last smile before following the rest of the Fellowship. Pippin and Merry waited for me and took my hands and led me into the darkness of the caves. 


	13. Truths

A/N: Here is another update! Also, I recommend the "Expect the Unexpected" by Lannyhoho. It is a story about Legolas' "bad" side. Read it!  
  
I stumbled again for the umpteenth time. I cursed silently. My shoes were covered with dirt, mud, and some other unrecognizable mush.  
  
My head started spinning again. 'You'd think after three days, the stitches would be all right!' I thought to myself. I leaned against the rock to steady myself. I let out a shuddered breath.  
  
Sam and Frodo who were behind me approached me. "Are you all right, Ally?" Sam asked timidly.  
  
I nodded my head, my eyes still closed. "I'm fine. I just need to pause for a moment. You two go on without me," I whispered signaling for them to go on.  
  
Sam shook his head. "No, Ally. You need us to assist you. Pippin! Merry!" he called to the two hobbits close to us.  
  
The two turned around and came toward us. "Yes?" Merry asked.  
  
Sam explained, "Ally needs some help. Let us assist her as she climbs these steep steps."  
  
I shook my head. "Honestly, Sam, I'm fine. See?" I said as I stood up abruptly with a bright smile. In an instant, the pain shot up to unbearably sore. I hid my grimace with an even brighter smile.  
  
Sam sighed and shook his head. "If you are sure, Ally," he muttered. The four hobbits gave me an insecure gaze before walking on. Immediately when their back was turned I sank back against the wall.  
  
'Oh, Eru. Help me,' I thought.  
  
I stood up again and started on my way again. After about 10 shaky steps, I collapsed. I do not know how long I lay there, but I knew that I could not get back up. I strained my muscles. "Come on, legs. Get up!" I urged myself.  
  
Finally, I exhausted myself and gave up. I wept and sobbed softly. I heard one of the hobbits give a yell in surprise and then heard, "Ally's not following us anymore!"  
  
I heard soft footsteps descend the steps again. I tried to lift my head, but curiously, I could not. I groaned softly as pain swirled around me once more.  
  
"Shh... Ally. You must rest. Do not tire yourself once more," a soft voice whispered to me. I tried to nod my head in agreement but could not. I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out of my raspy throat.  
  
My eyes fluttered open when I felt two strong arms scoop me up off the ground. I stared up to Legolas' set and firm face. He seemed beyond worry; almost agonized. When he felt my gaze, he looked down at me. "Do not worry, melamin. You will be fine," he whispered softly into my ear.  
  
I was astonished by this endearment but thought nothing of it when my world became black. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
When I was aware of my being, I opened my eyes slowly. Strangely, it did not hurt as much as it did before. I groaned softly as I sat up. When the other members of the Fellowship noticed my movement, most of them dashed up to me.  
  
"Mellon, lay down, please," Legolas said almost pleadingly.  
  
Aragorn looked at me and said, "No, Legolas. It is not necessary anymore. Gandalf already cast an enchantment over her. She will free from pain for a while."  
  
Legolas seemed to be assured and sat down next to me. I looked astonished at Aragorn. "What? I am under a spell?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Nay, not that kind of spell. More of a protection spell. Gandalf and I felt it strange when you fainted. No one would faint from stitches or complain of a headache for so long." He sighed. "I am afraid it is something more wicked."  
  
I looked up at him and whispered softly, "Tell me."  
  
Aragorn looked at me then shook his head. "Nay, little one. I do not think you will handle the news well."  
  
Legolas shot him a look and said, "It is not news to any of us, Aragorn."  
  
I looked at Legolas strangely then said, "Tell me."  
  
Legolas sighed then looked up at Aragorn to ask for permission. When Aragorn did not object, Legolas continued. "'Tis Saruman, Ally. He is controlling you once more. He moves you the way he wants you to move. He makes you feel the way he wants you to feel. He is making your life a living nightmare!"  
  
I looked shocked. I looked at the hobbits who gathered around me also. They took my hands. "Do not worry, Ally. We shall protect you from this evil Saruman!" Merry vowed.  
  
I was lost of words. I simply nodded. When the hobbits saw how quiet I was, they quieted too. I sighed then asked, "Why did he not kill me and rid me of this punishment?"  
  
Legolas and the hobbits looked shocked then hurt at this question. However, Gandalf and Aragorn looked as if they had expected it. "That evil purpose lies still in the unknown, Ally," Gandalf said as he looked at me sympathetically. "But do not fear. As long as I live, you shall be protected from his evil."  
  
I smiled and said, "And how will you do that?"  
  
Gandalf's eyes twinkled as his face lit up with mystery. He pointed a long finger at my forehead. I felt a hot yet comfortable heat shoot up to my head. The beings around me gasped as they stared at my forehead. I asked timidly, "What? What is wrong with my head?"  
  
Pippin's eyes were still filled with wonderment as he said, "A star on your forehead."  
  
I looked at Gandalf with a look of shock. "Is it true? How will that help protect me?" I asked.  
  
Gandalf looked at me with a smile. "'Tis no ordinary star. 'Tis the Star of Valar. With a bit of enchantment, I can brand it on your head to protect you from unwanted evil."  
  
I asked curiously, "So does this mean that an imaginary force will keep orcs away from me?"  
  
Gandalf's smile drooped slightly. "Nay, it does not. It only keeps Saruman's magic away. Orcs are just under his control, that is all."  
  
After a long silence, Aragorn stood up. "All right. Let us let Ally rest a bit." The hobbits left hesitantly, throwing me sympathetic glances as they retreated to their makeshift beds. I looked at the fire made. Boromir gave me a sad look then when he realized I was staring at him, he turned back to the fire.  
  
Gimli waddled up to me and shifted from foot to foot. "Um... Lady Elf. I just want to give you my apologies for not associating with you throughout this whole journey. I want you to know that when I meet Saruman face to face, I will give him a piece of my mind and a blow with the axe just for you," he said, his emotions taking control of him as he stamped his foot. The sound echoed off the walls of the mine while Aragorn looked at him disapprovingly. Embarrassed, Gimli shuffled off again.  
  
I smiled and called after him, "Thank you, Master Dwarf!"  
  
I saw him turn around, his face bright red and continue on his way.  
  
I prepared myself to lie down in a peaceful slumber when I noticed Legolas still sitting there. He had a grin on his face. "So, it seems you have charmed everyone."  
  
I smiled at him and said, "Yes it appears so," as I remembered what he called me back when I collapsed.  
  
I scooted closer to him, for a reason unknown to me. "So, what was it you called me back there?" I asked teasingly. I saw him tense for a moment. "Did my elven ears deceive me when I heard you call me 'melamin'?" I suppressed a giggle when I saw the tip of Legolas' ears turn bright pink. When I saw how uncomfortable Legolas was, I stopped my teasing. "All right, Legolas. I shall say that my ears had deceived me. But mark my words, the next time you say it, I will not let you forget it," I said as I shook a finger at him.  
  
Legolas smiled and then said hesitantly, "Actually, you heard correctly. I did call you 'melamin'."  
  
I looked stunned at Legolas. "Why?" I finally said.  
  
Legolas looked at me then confidently replied, "You were different from the other maidens, Ally. They always threw themselves at my feet. You on the other hand, almost pushed me away. With the glares you kept giving me, I thought you hated me!"  
  
To my surprise, and probably Legolas', I laughed. "I did hate you, Legolas!" I exclaimed as I quieted down.  
  
I saw Legolas' hurt expression and smiled slightly. "But that all changed Legolas, when you showed me how nice you could be. You have become one of my closest friends over such a short period of time!"  
  
Legolas smiled. "So, do you return my feelings?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
I was unprepared. How was I supposed to answer? The truth was, I had no idea. True, I was flattered by this. The most handsome elf in all of Middle Earth had chosen plain, old me. But watching Aragorn and Arwen taught me a lesson. Not everyone accepted the relationship. Aragorn would receive nasty letters telling him to stay with his own kind. Many have gone to great extremes and played nasty jokes on him. Even Elrond did not accept their relationship. I did not want this.  
  
I stammered, "I...I... do not know yet. I must sort out my feelings, Legolas. I hope you understand."  
  
I expected hurt and remorse in his eyes. But instead, he gave me a look of understanding. "I understand, Ally. Really, I do. This has been sudden but I hope you will think it over." Legolas smiled.  
  
'How wonderful it is to finally have someone understand me!' I thought happily. I nodded and watched him leave. I sighed and lied down on the blankets.  
  
'Do I return his feelings?' I asked myself.  
  
'Of course you do,' one side of me said.  
  
'No, you must think it over,' another said.  
  
'What is there not to like about him?' asked the other side.  
  
'What is there to like about him?' argued the opposing side.  
  
I sighed angrily. I wanted one nice night of peaceful sleep and that elf comes up and proclaims his love to me! Now how am I to sleep?  
  
A/N: Finally! I thought he'd never say it! It was so obvious anyway! Hehehe! Well, hope you enjoyed it! 


	14. Lost in Thoughts

Thank you for all the reviews! Please give more!  
  
I tossed and turned throughout the whole night. I sighed then stood up. Boromir, who had the watch that time, was amazed when he found me awake.  
  
"Milady, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.  
  
I sighed and looked at him. "Yes, I am fine. I'm just having trouble sleeping," I replied.  
  
Boromir nodded. "Aye, I have trouble sleeping in these caves too. Who knows what evil will creep upon us while we sleep?"  
  
Even though that was not the reason why I could not sleep, I nodded. Boromir eyed me warily. "Or is there another reason why the lady can not sleep?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him, wondering how he figured it out. "Dost the lady have a mate she left back in Rivendell?" he probed.  
  
I was caught off guard. What was I supposed to say? "That is my concern, Master Boromir," I answered defiantly.  
  
He put his hands up. "My apologies, milady. I was merely thinking that the lady would be beautiful enough to capture the eyes of many a being," he commented.  
  
I did not feel comfortable around this man. "If you will excuse me, Master Boromir, I would like to venture off for a few moments to ease my mind," I said.  
  
He immediately stood up. "I should accompany you, milady. These mines are not safe for a lady."  
  
I felt like screaming at him. However, fortunate for him, I was in no mood for screaming. "No need, Master Boromir. I shall take my knives to defend me if trouble comes along. Besides, you need to watch over the rest," I calmly said, waving a hand at the sleeping bodies of the others.  
  
Boromir shook his head. "I insist, milady. I can wake Master Aragorn up to watch the others while I accompany you, if I must."  
  
I clenched my hands into fists. "Have no fear, Master Boromir. I am capable of watching over myself," I said through gritted teeth. Obviously, this man did not know when to quit.  
  
"If you insist, milady," he finally agreed hesitantly. Finally, he got the message.  
  
"I insist, Master Boromir," I said, relaxing my jaw and hands.  
  
"However, if you do not return before my watch is over, then I shall be obliged to come and find you," he said.  
  
I sighed. 'If it'll get you off my back,' I thought quietly to myself. "If you wish," I said instead and walked away from him, feeling his eyes on my back.  
  
When I went a comfortable distance, I stopped and sat on the cold stone floors. I looked around the mines. Even if the mines had a sort of creepiness about it, it was still beautiful. The high ceilings were glamorously carved in intricate designs. They were supported by equally magnificent pillars of stone that held fast. However, that's where the beauty stopped. The floor was littered with swords, shields, bones, skeletons, and skulls, showing many a signs of battle.  
  
My thoughts drifted to what Legolas had proclaimed before. 'He loves me,' I thought. Me. The odd one. The forgotten one. I smiled. 'If Meryl, Renéa, and Darla were here, I bet they would envy me.' My smile faded as I thought of my friends. My dear childhood friends who were there for me whenever I cried, whenever I stumbled, whenever I was lost. That's when I went back to thinking about Legolas. He was there for me when I cried on his shoulder, when I stumbled on my way to destiny, and when I got lost in my memories.  
  
'Maybe I do love him,' I thought.  
  
Then my other side interjected. 'What? How can you love him? You've only known him for two and a half months!'  
  
'But love has no time limit!' argued one side.  
  
'So? How come you can not love another? How can you love at a time like this? Have you no mind? You are just like what Saruman thinks of you: weak. No will of your own! Legolas wants to use you.'  
  
'How can he use me?' she asked herself.  
  
'He uses you for his own sick reasons! Maybe to get back at a maiden. Maybe to tease you. Maybe to get you into his bed!'  
  
I gasped when that thought came into my head. I had heard many a maidens cries of sorrow when they realized that their 'loved' ones wanted them only for their bodies. I had vowed a long time ago never to fall for that trick.  
  
'Maybe he is,' I thought sorrowfully.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself! You know he would not do that to you! He is nice to you!' I argued with myself.  
  
'Just because he's nice doesn't mean he won't try it!'  
  
'No! He's not like that!'  
  
'How do you know? You've only known him for two and a half months!'  
  
I could not come up with an answer for that. 'Maybe I should ask him.'  
  
I sighed, tired of debating with myself. I got up off the cold ground and started back to the camp. As I walked, I was still caught up in my thoughts.  
  
'What would he do if I did love him?' I pondered.  
  
'He would sweep you off your feet and kiss you!' my romantic side sighed.  
  
'He would take you to bed then dump you!' my other side said in disgust.  
  
'Would he really do that though? He's so nice. Not to mention everyone's dream prince.'  
  
'You never know people. One day they can treat you like you are Queen Galadriel herself. Then the next day they treat you like an orc!'  
  
'I've never met someone like that,' I argued.  
  
'Maybe you already did,' the other side said back.  
  
I sighed. 'I should think about this more,' I thought. Suddenly I stopped. 'Wait, where am I?'  
  
I looked around frantically. I did not recall this place. I started running. 'Oh, I've got to find them before they leave without me!' I thought worriedly. I did not call out, for I feared that orcs might come running to me instead.  
  
I jumped gracefully over dead bodies that were strewn here and there. 'Oh, I don't want to end up like them!' I thought. 'Maybe I should've stayed back at camp or at least have listened to Boromir,' I thought bitterly. I did not want to admit that he was right.  
  
Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the mines. "What?!" it cried. That may be the Fellowship waking up. I started running towards the source of the sound. Unfortunately, not even my keen ears could tell where the source came from because of the resounding off the cave walls. I sighed.  
  
'Maybe if I sat still, they would be able to find me.'  
  
'Maybe if I sat still, they would pass me.'  
  
Too many maybe's. I had to take a chance. I found a four way intersection and sat in the middle of it. If they came from any of the sides, they would be able to find me.  
  
As I sat down, I sang softly to myself. May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How are you are from home Mornie utulie darkness has come  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie darkness has fallen  
  
A promise lives within you now May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun Mornie utulie darkness has come  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie darkness has fallen  
  
A promise lives within you now A promise lives within you now "Ally!" I heard a voice call me. I whipped my eyes open. I turned around and saw Legolas spring towards me. I smiled as I stood up. I was shocked when Legolas drew me in a tight embrace. "Ally, are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked anxiously, looking at me from head to toe to look for any visible injuries.  
  
I made him look into my eyes and said, "No, Legolas. I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better," I said with a little smile.  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief then pulled me back into his arms. "Oh, Ally. I feared for you. I thought I had lost you forever when Boromir said that you went for a walk. Ally, what were you thinking? You had me so worried!" he said.  
  
I smiled. 'He really felt worried for me?' my romantic side thought happily.  
  
'Don't be too sure. He might be sweet-talking you,' the other dark side warned.  
  
This time I ignored the dark side and threw my arms around Legolas' neck. Legolas looked surprised but instantly pulled me even closer than before, if that was possible.  
  
He kissed my forehead lightly. "Melamin..." he whispered softly.  
  
"Ally!" a tiny voice called from behind. I pulled away and saw four small figures running towards me.  
  
"Ally!" they all cried as they bounded on me. I laughed as I fell lightly to the ground.  
  
"My, my! I think I was missed immensely!" I cried as the hobbits crawled off of me.  
  
Pippin laughed. "Ally, you have no idea!"  
  
Merry added a bit more seriously, "Ally, why did you run off?"  
  
Frodo added more seriously, "Why would you walk off into the unknown darkness?"  
  
Sam frowned even more. "Ally, do you wish to give us heart attacks? We were all so worried that you were hurt. Or even worse..."  
  
Pippin, knowing what he would say, whacked Sam lightly on the side of the head. "Why do say such evil things? Can't you see that Ally is back? Can't you see that she is not hurt at all?"  
  
I laughed. "Aye, little ones. I am fine. Nothing has done any harm to me."  
  
Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf arrived at the scene. Immediately we stood up. Legolas looked grimly at Boromir. Pippin and Merry looked hopefully at Aragorn, and Sam and Frodo looked sadly at Gandalf. I avoided all of their eyes.  
  
"Lady Elf, are you mad? Even I would not walk among the ruins of my cousin's mine!" Gimli boomed.  
  
I bowed slightly. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused," I whispered.  
  
Legolas immediately went to my side. "'Tis no trouble you caused. 'Tis the person who was watching everyone and let you walk off with no protection," he said pointedly at Boromir.  
  
Boromir clenched his hands into fists. Before he could speak, I started. "It wasn't Master Boromir's fault. I walked off against his wishes. Please do not get angry at him," I said resting my hand on his arm to calm him down.  
  
Legolas glared at me unconsciously. "Why would you do that?" he said, his fury taking control of him. "You know better than to walk off into the caves full of orcs unprotected. Why did you not wake me up and take me along with you?"  
  
I got angry. "I wanted to go by myself to sort out my feelings. I wanted to think alone! Why are you treating me like a child? I am not under your protection and do not think that I can not defend myself. I had my knives with me so I would have done well in battle. I am not a helpless maiden. If that's what you're looking for, you should've stayed in Rivendell and badger them, not me!" I shouted hotly.  
  
With that, I stormed off.  
  
"Ally!" he cried behind me.  
  
I waved my hand. "Go away!" I shouted without turning back. I sat down a good distance away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas start after me, but Aragorn stopped him. "She needs to be alone," I heard him say.  
  
I buried my face into my arms and let the tears flow.  
  
A/N: There we go! I liked this chapter. It's kinda funny how she can argue with herself. I try to do that but it doesn't go as well. The song is "May it be" by Enya in case you did not recognize it! It's from the LOTR soundtrack. 


	15. Am I Afraid?

A/N: Here is another recommendation. I found that this author wrote many, MANY good stories! She was one of my frequent reviewers but she stopped for a while . I recommend the author Chatelaine. She wrote "Unspoken" and "Of the Wind", two stories that I love very much. Hope you read it! It's been a long time since I thanked my reviews: Cute-Kitty: Again, thank you for the wonderful, frequent reviews I receive from you! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Alias: I'm glad you like the story so far. I agree with you and all the other reviewers that said that Legolas needed some anger management. Love drives you crazy sometimes, though!  
  
Pippin: I have been reading your story and I love it so far! Keep up the good work!  
  
TreeHuggingHobbit: I have posted my new story already. Have you seen it? It's called Ena. I've only had the first chapter up but I like the story a lot. Hope you read it!  
  
ElvenGirl: Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm glad that you're so anxious to read more!  
  
Leggys Girl: Thank you for being so anxious like the rest of the reviewers! I hope that I update fast enough for you and the others!  
  
Theparanoidone: Thank you for thinking my story is fantastic! I try to make it different from others, though I don't think I'm doing such a great job.  
  
Hobbitgirls: I agree with you wholeheartedly. I haven't been mentioning Merry at all! I'm sorry. I'll try harder.  
  
Azn-kittyqueen: Thank you for recommending me! However, I don't think my story is perfect. I'm sure it has its flaws like other stories do.  
  
ariesgirl1989: Thank you for congratulating me on Homecoming! I just don't want to seem too conceited. Thank you for thanking me on my "fantastic" fiction!  
  
Aga_xris: Thank you for your constructive criticism! I agree with you. I am focusing too much on selected members of the Fellowship. I will try harder to make every single member important.  
  
She-Elf15: Thank you for your reviews! I am glad you think it's funny when she argues with herself. I find that funny too. I got the idea from the movie The Two Towers when Gollum was arguing with himself about the "precious"!  
  
DestinyGurl: Thank you for your compliment! I try very hard to make this story good. I try not to make it dull and boring. Don't worry. I'll keep writing the story.  
  
Shattered Destiny: You know, I like your enthusiasm. Especially since you repeated that four times! I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Kat Tru: Yes, I agree. I was wondering myself when Legolas should "proclaim his love"! They aren't gonna end up happily ever after yet *wink*  
  
Makogirl48: I feel honored that this was the first fan fiction you have read. I'm glad that it caught your attention when it was surrounded by better stories!  
  
Mary: Yes, I followed your advice and changed the summary. I hope you think it acceptable now! Thank you for thinking the dialogue is good! I get the inspiration from all those romantic movies like "Pride and Prejudice" and "Emma"!  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad that you think they look cute together. That was my intention!  
  
I tried to write: Thank you for your review! I felt sorry for Legolas also!  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Those of you who think I'm conceited, I just want to say that I don't think a good review is where you tell me how glamorous, how perfect, how fantastic I am. I want a review that tells me the truth! Now that that is said, on with the story.  
  
I sat next to the wall, my eyes red and puffy from crying so long. 'I thought he loved me. I thought he was different,' I thought to myself.  
  
'See? I told you. He was just deceiving you. Males are just slimy, lying deceivers,' the dark side told me.  
  
'I thought he would not be affected by the scapegoat. I thought he liked me because I was not a regular maiden in distress,' I thought mournfully.  
  
'Serves you right. Do not cry over him. Show him that you can survive without him!'  
  
I stood up. 'Yes, you are right. I will not cry over him.'  
  
I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. I walked back to the group. "I am fine now," I said with a smile.  
  
Legolas immediately jumped up and started towards me. I stopped him before he could wrap his arms around me, walked over to Aragorn and sat down between him and Boromir.  
  
"All is forgive, Master Boromir," I said with a smile to Boromir.  
  
He smiled awkwardly back at me then stopped when he realized that Legolas was looking at him with a fire in his eyes. "Is there something wrong, Master Elf?" I asked pleasantly.  
  
Legolas looked at me with a confused look then said, "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is just peachy."  
  
I gave him an odd look before turning to Aragorn. "I am sorry for the trouble I've caused by wandering off without telling you."  
  
Aragorn smiled and said, "All is forgiven. I should've known you would walk off, you being so adventurous and all."  
  
Merry piped up, "Can we eat now? All this searching was making me hungry. We haven't had breakfast yet!"  
  
I laughed and ruffled his hair a bit. "I am sorry for delaying your breakfast."  
  
Sam immediately took out his pots and pans and began to cook a delicious breakfast. The hobbits crowded around the fire, fighting over which person got which sausage. Aragorn strode up to Legolas and the two were whispering and looking at me occasionally.  
  
Finally I got up and walked away from the group. I stopped when I could barely see the fire of our camp. After a while, I felt someone tug on my tunic. I looked down and saw Gimli standing there. "Hello, Master Dwarf," I said simply.  
  
"Legolas seems to be fond of you," he commented.  
  
I looked over at Legolas, who was gazing at me. "Yes, well, those feelings will be gone," I replied.  
  
Gimli looked at me astonished. "Nay, I think he does not. I feel that your actions today pained him greatly. Can you not see it in his eyes? He looks at you with sheer admiration and yet you do not return it. Why is that?" he asked.  
  
When I did not answer he inquired, "Is it because you are afraid?"  
  
I turned back to him. "Why would I be afraid?"  
  
"That's what you need to ask yourself, Lady Elf," Gimli smiled. "Think about it," he said as he walked away.  
  
I stood there thinking. 'Is it really because I was afraid?'  
  
'Nay, you are Ally. You are not afraid of anything!'  
  
'No, I am. I am afraid of something. I just can't lay my finger on it.'  
  
'No, Ally. Do not say that! You admit you are weak like Saruman says? Nay, you are not! Do not lie to yourself!'  
  
I clamped my hands to my ears. "No, please stop!" I whispered.  
  
'Nay. I will not let you lie to yourself. You must reject Legolas! He will make you weak. He is the source of your weakness!'  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. "No! Shut up!" I yelled out loud.  
  
Someone from behind grabbed me and turned me around. I was pushed into someone's chest as my tears came back. "No, please stop!" I whispered over and over again into the tunic. It smelt of the forest and I knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Hush, Ally. What is bothering you?" Legolas whispered.  
  
I pushed against his chest, trying to get out to no avail. "Please, I need to be alone, Master Elf," I snapped coldly.  
  
He let go of me and I looked up to astonished blue eyes that turned quickly to anger. "Ally, what did I do to deserve to be treated this way?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
I turned away and said, "I wish to be alone."  
  
"Ally look at me!" I felt his hands turn me around. "What have you been thinking about?" he asked. "For I feel that that is the reason why you are treating me in such a way."  
  
I shook my head. "Ally!" he said shaking me slightly.  
  
I burst. "You, Legolas! I was thinking about you and me! Everything! I was thinking about what you said! I wanted to see if I truly loved you!"  
  
Legolas looked taken back. "And do you?" he asked softly.  
  
I thought. Pictures of him holding me in his arms comforting me and of him being kind to me, flashed in my head. I watched as I looked so relaxed in his arms and he looked so hurt to see me crying.  
  
Legolas waited patiently for my answer. "I...I... do not know yet," I whispered.  
  
I saw the disappointment flash across his eyes and face. "But I know that I will consider it very, very carefully," I added hurriedly. I did not wish to see him hurt.  
  
He nodded. "I understand, Ally. No need to explain everything to me. You need more time. These things are not to be taken lightly." He turned to leave.  
  
I stopped him by grabbing his hand. He turned back around. I hesitated then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding," I whispered as I gazed intently into his eyes.  
  
He smiled and walked away.  
  
A/N: Oh, this was so sad! It was pretty short but it was the most appropriate stopping point I could think of. Well, please review! 


	16. Darkness Falls

A/N: Okay, I have a bit of a writer's block! So I'm making this up as I go! Sorry!  
  
I sighed. I looked at the column of rocks I had placed before myself. The right column represented the good things about loving Legolas. The left column represented the bad things about loving Legolas.  
  
So far I had 5 good things and 5 bad things. I racked my brain for a tie breaker.  
  
'Ally, love is not a game!' my romantic side screamed. 'Either you love him or you don't.'  
  
I covered my ears. "No more!" I whispered. "I'm not listening to you anymore!"  
  
"Ally!" Merry ran up to me. "Ally, Gandalf wanted me to tell you that it is time for us to go."  
  
I nodded then stood up and headed to the rest of the Fellowship. "Are you okay, Ally? You seem distressed," Merry asked concerned, walking next to me.  
  
I smiled at him weakly. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
  
Merry shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. Maybe you are afraid of this journey that we're taking. I was scared in the beginning of the journey too. Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and I would sit in a circle at night and tell secrets to each other. We would tell each other what we were afraid of and the journey would be a bit brighter. Maybe if you told someone about your fears, you would feel better yourself," he suggested.  
  
I smiled. "You know, for a hobbit, you have the wisdom of a wizard," I said.  
  
Merry blushed. "I just know from experience, that's all."  
  
We finally reached the others. I felt Legolas look at me, but I turned away quickly, not wishing to see the hurt in his eyes. Gandalf spotted us heading toward them and started, "Good, now that we're all here, we can start. By nightfall, we will be rid of this place once and for all," he beamed.  
  
"Aye, even a dwarf like me can not stand this haunted cave," muttered Gimli.  
  
We trekked for a long time. I could not tell what time it was since the sun was hidden from view inside the dark, gloomy cave. Then we approached a wooden door. The door swung open easily and reviewed a long dark passageway to a stone-carved room.  
  
"Steady," Gandalf warned us. "You do not know what is inside yet. I will go first," he volunteered. He went in carefully, while we lined up behind him. "Look!" he cried, pointing his staff.  
  
The room was filled with weapons. The blades were a bit dull from age and the axes were covered with cobwebs. However, the light shining through the window glimmered and danced on the swords and blades as if rejoicing in the gloomy damp room.  
  
I turned my attention to a dark hole that looked much like a well in a small corner of the room. I noticed Pippin walk slowly toward it as if attracted. He peered into the large pit and was suddenly, as if by an invisible force, knocked backward. In the process, he grabbed the edge of the well by impulse and let a single rock clatter down the side of the well.  
  
As the rock bounced down the pit, it resounded loudly. I covered my sensitive ears to block out the sound. All of us held our breath, expecting orcs to pour into the small secluded section at any moment.  
  
Finally, all was silent. We stood a bit longer before exhaling soundlessly. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf cried angrily. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!" he scolded.  
  
Pippin looked up frightfully at Gandalf. I rushed to Pippin's side and quickly embraced him. "Don't do that! You nearly frightened us to death!" I whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ally! Honestly, I did not know what I did. It felt like an invisible hand was pushing me towards it," he whimpered.  
  
I nodded my head. "Just be careful next time, okay?" He nodded his head.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of drums reached our ears. At first it was faint, then it began to crescendo as it quickened. The beat of the drums seemed to be match the beat of my heart exactly.  
  
The hobbits looked nervously at the door. Frodo, quick to think, reached for his sword. But to my surprise, it glowed a faint blue. Legolas, following my gaze, cried out, "Orcs!"  
  
Boromir ran to the door way. He peered out and quickly closed the door. "They have a cave troll!" he exclaimed. I gasped. I had heard many awful stories of the giants but never really seen them.  
  
Legolas turned quickly to me and said, "Get back, Ally!"  
  
I turned to him surprised. "What? I am a member of this Fellowship, whether you like it or not. I will not back out of battle!" I exclaimed.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "This is no time for arguing," he said as he threw an axe at Aragorn who handed it to Boromir to lock the door. "Do as you are told."  
  
I looked at him disgusted. "I am no child! I will not be ordered around like one!"  
  
Aragorn turned to me. "Please, Ally. For once, you must heed our warning. We are trying to protect you! Go to Gandalf and the hobbits. You will be more useful there."  
  
I glared at them both. However, I knew it was hopeless to argue with the two of them. I sighed and stomped to the hobbits.  
  
"Ally! Never fear! We shall protect you!" Pippin cried valiantly.  
  
I smiled at his tone but his comment angered me more. I gritted my teeth. 'I'll show them who needs protection,' I vowed.  
  
An axe suddenly chopped through the wood. Legolas quickly unleashed his arrow, flying straight and true into the orc. It let out an anguished cry. More orcs from behind began to screech out in anger. More and more axes, swords, and arrows found its way into the door.  
  
Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn, who were standing in the front, were pushed back to the center of the room. The orcs poured in. Never had I seen so many of them at once. I pulled out my swords and began making my victory. I slashed my sword here and there, enjoying the ringing sound it made while moving swiftly through the air.  
  
One time, I found myself back to back with Legolas. "I thought I told you to stay with the hobbits."  
  
I smiled as I cut off the head of one of the orcs. "I thought it would be fun to join the battle. Besides, they are doing fine by themselves," I retorted. I swiftly moved away before he could continue scolding me. It seemed to me as if I was dancing. My arms moved gracefully with the sword, slashing and keeping my balance. I turned gracefully and felt my sword come in contact with an orc's body.  
  
Suddenly, a roar came from across the room. My head whipped up to see the monster that emerged from the dark corridor. I let out a gasp.  
  
The troll had a head the shape of a large egg. He had a squashed nose and small squinty eyes. His entire body could have been mistaken for a large slab of stone because of its color and size. Around him, the remaining orcs were running.  
  
I dodged the blow of an orc just in time. The troll headed firstly towards Gimli. He was standing fiercely in the middle of the room. He dodged the troll's club easily but he landed on his back. "Gimli!" I shouted and made my way slowly toward him.  
  
He was still on his back when two arrows whizzed through the air and implanted themselves into the troll's back before I could reach him. I turned around and saw Legolas standing with his bow and reaching for another arrow.  
  
I smiled a bit at the way Legolas was fighting. He fought with strength and honor that no creature can miss. I did not see Aragorn make his way towards me.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying this," Aragorn said to me, fighting back the orcs himself.  
  
I smiled. "No, I just enjoy making the enemy suffer under my wrath," I replied and calmly averted my gaze, never stopping my sword.  
  
Aragorn shook his head but smiled. "This is your first real battle, no?" he asked.  
  
I suddenly remembered. "Yes, it is," I said, completely surprised.  
  
"It is funny how your first combat is against a troll." When he saw my worried look, he quickly added, "You are doing fine, Ally. Do not panic. Just keep up the good work," he complimented before moving away.  
  
Suddenly, I found it difficult to move. My sword felt heavy in my hands as I stumbled clumsily across the floor. 'What's the matter with me?' I asked myself angrily.  
  
'First combat jitters,' I replied.  
  
'You were doing fine before,' I argued back as I sliced through an orc rather difficultly.  
  
'That's because I did not remember before.'  
  
'It seems as if someone is controlling you. Like what Pippin said. Someone guiding you. Only this time, they're not helping.'  
  
I shook my head as I stumbled once more. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. I turned my head to look and saw a gigantic spear pierced through Frodo's shirt. He gasped out loud and sunk to the floor in a motionless heap.  
  
I let out a strangled cry and with all my might, pushed myself up. I continued to fight with a fierceness even I did not know I had. I quickly made my way to Frodo's side, killing anything that came in my path. If Frodo died, this mission would have been in vain. I would also never forgive myself for leaving the hobbits to defend themselves.  
  
I stood in front of Frodo, killing any unfortunate orc that happened to wander toward us. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Legolas shoot two arrows into the troll's throat. I saw the troll stagger then fall to the ground dead. The orcs suddenly departed in a frightened screech.  
  
All of the Fellowship slowly recovered. Debris, dead bodies, and weapons laid scattered on the floor. I walked towards Frodo, terrified of what I might find. Aragorn knelt besides me. Frodo, to our surprise, let out a strangled cry. His eyes shot open and looked at us with fear.  
  
Aragorn removed the spear quickly and exclaimed, "How could you take that spear and live? That spear-thrust would have skewered a wild boar!"  
  
"Perhaps there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf commented with a glint of amusement in his eye.  
  
Frodo undid the buttons of his tunic and revealed a shiny material. We all gasped. "Mithril," Gimli murmured.  
  
"We must not linger too long," Gandalf said, his tone serious again.  
  
We all got up and ran out the door. We followed Gandalf through a maze of halls when a light lit up the hall we were running from. "What is that?" I asked through gasps.  
  
Gandalf glanced back then replied, "We must go quicker."  
  
Legolas took my hand and helped me run faster. I heard a shuffle of running feet after us. An arrow narrowly missed Frodo's head. Soon, other arrows followed.  
  
"Look ahead!" Gandalf exclaimed. "The Bridge of Khazad-dûm is near!"  
  
Suddenly, a rush of heat burst from behind us. "Oh, no!" I cried.  
  
"A Balrog! A Balrog has come!" Legolas cried out to Gandalf.  
  
"Durin's Bane!" Gimli added.  
  
Before we crossed the narrow bridge, Gandalf halted. "Over the bridge! Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you. Fly!" he cried to Aragorn. "Lead them, Aragorn. Quickly! I shall attempt to stop him."  
  
Aragorn did not object and ran across the narrow strip of rock. The hobbits followed. Gimli pursued the rest of the group. "Fly, Ally! Before it is too late!" Gandalf urged.  
  
I gulped. I was afraid. I was very afraid. I looked down at the darkness. If I plunged in... I did not want to think about that. Legolas took my hand and led me. "You can do it, Ally. Go. I will not let you fall!" he encouraged me gently.  
  
I felt the heat swarm up all around me. 'Great, you have a decision, Ally. Get destroyed by the flaming heat of the Balrog or plunge into the abyss,' I thought.  
  
'What are you talking about? Legolas will not let you fall. Now go!' I argued.  
  
I sighed and began to dash across the strip of land. Unfortunately, I stumbled. I let out a scream as I felt my body fall. I prepared myself for the dark abyss but it never came. I felt a hand snatch my waist up just in time. I quickly recovered from the shock and raced towards the hobbits who were encouraging me.  
  
When we finally reached the other side, we turned to Gandalf. He began to walk on the bridge but then, from behind, a great dark creature emerged from the passageway. He seemed like he was made out of coal himself. His body itself was dark but he glowed from the fire within. I felt a breeze of searing hot air blow against me.  
  
Gandalf turned around fiercely. "You shall not pass!" he shouted.  
  
The creature roared loudly and cracked a whip of fire. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled again.  
  
The Balrog paid no heed and began to make its way across the bridge. Gandalf raised his staff and shouted, "You shall not pass" one last time before bringing the staff down hard against the stone bridge.  
  
The place where the staff hit began to crack. The slab of stone beneath the Balrog crumbled. The creature fell into the deep abyss. Before he disappeared, however, he cracked his whip one last time, wrapped it around Gandalf's ankle, and pulled our beloved wizard down with him.  
  
Gandalf clung to the side of the rock desperately. However, it seemed evident to him that he would not make it. "Fly, you fools!" he said and released his grasp.  
  
Frodo, who was struggling against Boromir to reach him, let out a scream. "No!"  
  
I felt my tears well up too. However, unlike Frodo, I was glued to the spot. I had no reason left to leave. "Gandalf!" I whispered. I felt someone tug on my hand.  
  
"We must leave, Ally," Legolas' voice whispered into my ear.  
  
I shook my head. I felt two strong arms carry me off again just like before. I struggled and kicked against it but then the darkness enveloped me once again.  
  
A/N: Okay, that was very VERY long! I didn't really like this chapter all that much but it is important, I guess. I kinda went by the book instead of the movie this time.  
  
I'm not going to update any of my stories for about a week since I have to go to the city science fair! I can't believe I won! I hated my project. *grumbles* I didn't want to win but oh, well!  
  
Namaarie for a week! 


	17. Lórien

A/N: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got so many emails urging me to update faster! I was stuck in a snow storm at the airport and had a bad week with a lot of homework and a stupid girl was getting on my case. Some of you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I won't bore you and get on with my story!  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and painfully. The pain in my head had returned with full force. I groaned as I struggled to sit up. I felt a hand help me. I looked up and saw Legolas holding me up gently but firmly.  
  
"It is good to see you have awoken, Ally," he whispered to me as he knelt beside me. "We must leave quickly before night falls."  
  
I looked around and noticed that we were sitting near the forest. Remembering what happened in the mines, I glared at Legolas and ripped my hand from his. He looked at me quizzically then, as if remembering also, he looked sadly at me. "Ally, do not be angry at me. I was merely trying to protect you," he said as he knelt down beside me.  
  
I scoffed and stood up abruptly, trying to ignore the pain in my head. "And as you could have seen easily, I did not need your protection," I retorted facing away from him.  
  
Before he could reply, Aragorn shouted to us, "Will you two stop your incessant chatter? We must leave. By nightfall, these lands would be swarming with orcs."  
  
Without a glance behind me, I walked away from Legolas. Then, another thought struck me. 'Where is Gandalf?' I thought.  
  
As if answering my question, a voice said, "He is lost to the Mines of Moria." I froze. It would've been natural if that thought had hit me. But it didn't. It was another voice in my head. A voice dripping so sinister and evil that I shuddered.  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself falling. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Finally, the feeling of falling disappeared. I opened my eyes meekly and saw blackness. I felt my feet planted firmly on the ground yet when I looked down, I saw nothing. Nothing but darkness.  
  
'Ally,' a voice whispered. My head whipped up and I spotted a white figure walking towards me.  
  
'Who are you?' I asked.  
  
'I am someone you have known for many weeks now. Or at least, I know you. I know your every thought, every feeling, every secret. You can not hide from me, Ally. I know who you are,' a voice replied. I watched as the figure came closer. Even if I was using my elf vision, I still couldn't see who it was.  
  
'What do you want from me?' I asked it.  
  
'I want you,' the figure replied back. Finally the figure was close enough for me to examine him.  
  
He had long white hair and beard that looked like Gandalf's. Only his was completely straight and pure. However, his eyes said otherwise. When I looked into his eyes, a coldness rushed over me. I felt goosebumps rising on my arms as I shuddered physically. His eyes were dark, almost black, like a dark void that sucked in everything it took in. He was dressed in a robe that was pure white.  
  
'What? I don't understand!' I screamed back. I did not feel easy around him. 'Who are you?'  
  
'You know exactly what I mean. I want you,' the figure calmly explained.  
  
'Who are you?' I asked again through gritted teeth.  
  
'You will know in time,' the man replied coolly.  
  
Suddenly, recognition hit me. 'I know you,' I whispered, my eyes widening in fright. 'You are Saruman, aren't you?' I asked. When I saw him smile maliciously, I knew that I had hit the truth. 'Why are you doing this to me?'  
  
'Oh, Ally. Come now, you could not possibly think that Gandalf's primitive incantation could prevent me from entering your mind, did you? That spell was a mere protection spell, something that I broke down immediately,' Saruman laughed coldly.  
  
'Then why did you not cause me harm before?' I asked.  
  
'Gandalf would have been suspicious. Indeed, he was already suspicious of me after he placed that silly spell over you. I noticed him watch you every night whence you slept as if expecting me torment you in your dreams. But I did not. I could not have Gandalf place another enchantment over you, that would've made it impossible to read your mind.'  
  
'What? You mean you know what I think about?' I asked incredulously.  
  
'Of course,' he smiled slyly. 'I know your every secret and thought.' Suddenly, his smile disappeared. 'I will not let you fall in love with him, Ally,' he said more seriously.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'You will never know. I will not let you get close to him anymore. You are mine, and shall forever remain mine,' he replied.  
  
I snorted. 'What makes you think you can have me?' I asked.  
  
'I always get what I want. You, my little one, are no exception.' He smiled his evil smile once more. 'I must admit that you do have a talent for blocking me out of your mind,' he added.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. 'What are you talking about?'  
  
He smiled. 'As if you did not know? You didn't possibly think that you could defeat all those orcs yourself, did you? Your transformation from warrior she-elf to clumsy troll was very evident, was it not?'  
  
I clenched my hands into fists. 'You made controlled my actions?'  
  
Saruman replied, 'Of course. I must say that once you remembered that that was the first battle you've been in, you threw me completely off guard and you went swinging your sword around blindly. It was quite a comical sight.' He laughed.  
  
I lost my temper then. I let out a scream of anger and ran toward Saruman with my fists swinging around in the air. However, I felt myself being pulled from behind. Saruman's form quickly. My cry of anger became a cry of fright as I felt myself fall again.  
  
My eyes snapped as I let out my scream. I somehow landed on the ground and was waving my arms around wildly. Legolas knelt next and pulled me into his chest again.  
  
Aragorn, who was far in the front, ran back when he heard me scream. "What happened back here?" he demanded. He probably thought that Legolas had hurt me.  
  
"I do not know, Estel. Ally started walking away when she suddenly froze. Before I knew what happened, she collapsed on the floor. However, when I looked into her eyes, it was filled with... nothing. There was no life in her eyes," Legolas whispered as he patted my back sympathetically.  
  
"Ally, what happened?" Sam asked as the hobbits approached.  
  
I pushed myself away from Legolas' chest and rose shakily. "I... I... I saw Saruman," I managed to whisper.  
  
The reactions I received from the rest of the Fellowship were somewhat frightful. Legolas jumped up lithely. Boromir drew his sword quickly. Gimli raised his axe menacingly. The hobbits cowered away from me as if I was the evil wizard myself. They all glanced around frantically as if the wizard would jump out of the trees at any moment.  
  
Aragorn took a hesitant step toward me and asked, "What do you mean you saw him? Is he around here?" as he looked around also.  
  
I shook my head painfully. "No, I mean, he took me to another realm. Somehow he managed to enter my mind. He told me that he knew everything that I was thinking, every secret. He was controlling me in the mines."  
  
The hobbits relaxed visibly. Gimli slowly lowered his axe. Boromir sheathed his sword. "What else did he tell you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Suddenly, a voice told me, 'Do not say anything, she-elf.'  
  
I opened my mouth to recount everything that I saw in the encounter. However, to my surprise, I said, "He did not tell me anything else."  
  
Aragorn looked at me doubtfully before turning around. "We must leave now before night falls. Legolas, watch over Ally. If she should fall again, call me," he instructed.  
  
I felt Legolas take my hand in his. "Come along Ally," he said softly.  
  
I nodded as I let him lead me deeper into the forest.  
  
********************************************************  
  
While we walked through the forest, I heard Gimli whisper to the hobbits, "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again."  
  
Despite my headache, I scoffed. "Gimli, you exaggerate. My grandmother is nothing of the sort," I told him.  
  
I looked behind me to see Gimli shrug his shoulders. "Eh, it is what we tell our young ones back home."  
  
I shook my head as I turned back around so Gimli would not see my smile. "Well, there's one dwarf she wouldn't snare so easily. I've got the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox," the dwarf grumbled.  
  
I would have laughed had it not been for the arrow pointing at my chest. I let out a gasp. I looked around and saw many blonde elves with notched arrows, preparing to shoot us. Legolas whipped out his bow and arrow also. Boromir drew his sword.  
  
One of the elves stepped up and said, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark."  
  
I looked up and saw Haldir, the Imperial Guard. "Haldir!" I shouted and quickly went to greet him.  
  
He looked at me surprised then smiled. "So this is where Ally went. Lord Elrond sent the Lady Galadriel a message stating that you had gone missing. The entire palace in Rivendell had gone into chaos looking for you."  
  
I smiled meekly then said, "It is good to see another of my kin."  
  
Haldir nodded and replied, "Aye, it is good to see you too." He motioned the archers to lower their bows. Then he turned to Frodo and said, "Come, she is waiting." Then he motioned for us to follow him.  
  
It took us until night fall to reach the realm of Galadriel. I smiled as I took in the beautiful lights of the city. I looked at everyone else. The hobbits had their heads raised up high, trying to see the top of the trees. Boromir and Gimli walked through the realm with their mouths opened. Even Legolas' eyes darted here and there to soak in everything he saw. Aragorn and I, however, just smiled.  
  
Haldir led us to the throne room which was settled on one of the tallest trees in the woods. We made our way up the spiraling staircase leading up to the flet. We all bowed our heads in respect as we waited on Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  
  
When they finally approached, Aragorn, Legolas, and I knelt on one knee in respect. The others, not knowing our customs, just stood with their eyes glued to the marble floor. "Rise," Galadriel said. The three of us rose slowly and finally we raised our eyes to meet hers.  
  
We stood in a straight line, as our soldiers did when my father looked over them. Aragorn stood at the left end of the line next to Sam. Galadriel looked at each of us in the order that we stood in. Galadriel's eyes fell on Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and at last, me.  
  
As her gaze settled on Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gimli, they would cast their eyes over the marble floor once more and squirm a bit. I smiled as I remembered the first time my grandmother had spoken to me in my head.  
  
My smile widened when Galadriel looked at me. She smiled too. "My dear Alliyah," she said as she held out her arms. I ran to her like a little child and embraced her. "You have grown lovelier," she commented.  
  
"Thank you, Grandmother," I said as I took in her natural smell of trees.  
  
"You have worried your father as well as your grandfather and I," she said.  
  
I ran to embrace my grandfather. "I am sorry for the trouble I have caused," I apologized for the millionth time.  
  
"We are just glad to see you safe and sound," Lord Celeborn said.  
  
I stepped back in line with the rest of the Fellowship. "Nine companions, yet 10 set out in Rivendell. Where is the Istari named Gandalf?" Celeborn asked.  
  
All of us looked at each other, trying to decide how to word it. Then Galadriel said, "He has fallen into darkness." The elves in the room gasped loudly. Galadriel started to say, "You may rest here..." Her eyes wandered toward me again.  
  
'Your mind is poisoned, young Alliyah,' her voice said in my head.  
  
'Yes, it is,' I answered back.  
  
'Do not be afraid. As long as your spirit and heart are free, he can not conquer you,' she assured me.  
  
'How do I keep it free?' I asked.  
  
'Sometimes, to be strong, means you must give up something very dear to you,' she whispered. Her eyes flickered at Legolas and looked at me again.  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
  
'You will know in time,' she said and looked away from me, breaking our telepathic conversation.  
  
Her eyes laid on Legolas. I knew that at that moment, she was speaking to him too. However, I saw her glance at me from time to time before looking back at him. I noticed that Legolas also glanced at me too.  
  
Finally, Galadriel dismissed us. I decided that I needed to take a proper bath. So, I went to my room in Lórien and took a nice, hot, long, bath. I dressed myself in a long white nightgown and left the room in search for the tents set up for the Fellowship.  
  
I found them and began walking towards the Fellowship. "Hello," I greeted them with a nice smile. I felt refreshed and relaxed so nothing could bring me down.  
  
The men rose when I approached. "Ally! You're wearing a dress!" Pippin exclaimed as if it was highly unusual.  
  
I smiled and said, "Not really, Pippin. It is just a nightgown."  
  
"Miss the maiden clothes already, eh?" Aragorn said with his pipe still in his mouth.  
  
I smiled at him and said, "I'll have you know that I do not intend on wearing dresses throughout the entire journey. It is just that wearing men's clothes is not my idea of comfortable either."  
  
"I thought you were sleeping in the flets tonight, Ally," Boromir said.  
  
I turned to him and nodded. "Yes, I was. However, considering that I am part of this Fellowship too, I decided that I must stay with you all."  
  
Boromir shook his head. "But Ally, you might catch an illness sleeping out here. It is quite cold tonight."  
  
I stuck out my chin. "Well, first of all, elves do not get sick. Secondly, if you can sleep here in the chilly night, then so can I," I replied defiantly.  
  
I turned away from him and went to the hobbits' tents. I settled myself down and immediately fell into my trance-like sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, well, I know this chapter had almost no mentioning of Legolas. Sorry! I promise to make it better. 


	18. Grandmother's Mirror

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time!  
  
I woke up in the middle of night to some rustling. I looked around and smiled at the sight. Three hobbits were curled by my side.  
  
Suddenly, I frowned. Three hobbits... Sam, Pippin, Merry... where was Frodo? I carefully removed Pippin's arm that was draped over my stomach and placed Merry's head that was resting on my shoulder on the blankets around us. I stood up carefully and wandered around Lórien, trying to find the lost hobbit.  
  
I walked slowly over the lush green grass and looked up at the tall silver trees. I waved to many of the acquaintances I had met on my frequent visits here. However, I did not stop to chat with them for very long.  
  
I finally reached the little atrium where my grandmother's mirror was placed. I heard low voices coming from it and decided to investigate. I crept up as soundlessly as I could and found my grandmother talking to Frodo.  
  
"What will I see?" I heard Frodo say.  
  
I saw my grandmother's lips twitch ever so slightly. "Even the wisest can not tell," she said in a mysterious tone. She held the pitcher full of the water above the mirror. "For the mirror shows many things," she said as she poured the magical water onto the mirror.  
  
I remembered the first time Grandmother Galadriel had let me see into the mirror. I was a mere 1000 years old, a pre-teenager in human terms. I had gotten my first bull's eye during archery lessons and planned to boast of my success to my grandmother.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Grandmother Galadriel! Grandmother Galadriel!" I called happily.  
  
My grandmother smiled as she hugged me. "My dear Alliyah! How nice it is to see you again!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Grandmother, I made a bull's eye the other day! I brought my string back like this," I showed her by drawing a pretend string back. "And let it go like this, twang!" I cried out. "And it hit straight in the middle of the board!" I said.  
  
"My, you get better and better every day!" my grandmother said. She sighed and looked at me with a satisfied but sad expression. "You are going to grow as lovely as your mother, young Alliyah. You will be the same archer as she was, I can see it."  
  
I wrinkled my little eyebrows. "How do you know that, Grandmother?" I asked curiously.  
  
Galadriel smiled and said, "Come with me and I will show you."  
  
I followed her down many steep steps along the tall trees and across many clearings. Finally we reached the opening of an atrium, made by two tall trees.  
  
I stopped at the opening of the atrium as if some force stopped me there. Grandmother moved ahead of me and picked up the silver pitcher. She walked gracefully to the tiny water basin near the edge of the atrium and scooped up some of the water into the pitcher.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked, all traces of feeling erased from her fair face. I did the same, know that this was the time to be sober. Her hand waved to the center of the atrium where, upon a pedestal, laid the Mirror of Galadriel.  
  
"What will I see?" I asked suspiciously, as if my grandmother was a complete stranger.  
  
Galadriel's face was still emotionless as she answered, "Even the wisest cannot tell, for the Mirror shows many things." She poured the water slowly onto the mirror.  
  
I approached it slowly, as if a monster would jump out of the mirror and devour me. I looked cautiously into it. However, to my relief and surprise, I saw only my reflection.  
  
"'Tis only me, Grandmother," I said, my face breaking into a smile.  
  
"Look again, young one," she whispered.  
  
My smile fell from my face as I looked into the Mirror once more. My reflection slowly faded away and was replaced by an image of a male elf, a Man, and two she-elves.  
  
The male elf I recognized to be my father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He wore the royal blue tunic and dress pants. He wore a matching blue cloak that made him look even more elegant. On his head rested the royal circlet. Basically, he looked the same as he always was but his eyes told me that he had aged.  
  
The Man was unrecognizable. I had no idea who he was but his hair was ruffled in a rugged sort of way. He wore a slightly overused shirt with dirty pants. He had a manly beard that didn't quite seem to finish growing yet. His eyes were brown and friendly. I found myself entranced in his friendly look. His eyes would every so often glance at one of the she- elves.  
  
The one the Man kept looking at was beautiful. She wore a lovely blood-red dress with ivy leaves woven through her hair in a fashionable way. She too wore the royal circlet. Her eyes were brown and warm as well. A smile graced her lips as she looked at each member of her family. A single crystal pendant ornamented her bare neck.  
  
The last maiden was an elf as well. She was beautiful, although not as much as her sister. Her dress was green and seemed to match harmoniously with the grass at her feet. The wind blew the dress ever so slightly as it sighed peacefully. Her hands were behind her back and she wore the royal circlet upon her brown her too. However, she wore no jewelry to decorate her face. As I looked more closely, I saw a bit of her hand. It was clutched tightly around something that looked like a stick. No, wait, it seemed to be a bow. I watched as the maiden tried vainly to hide the bow behind her back.  
  
Then, a young male elf came next to her. I could tell by the circlet on his blonde head that he was of royal blood too. He wore a light green tunic and matching leggings with brown boots. He whispered something into the young elf's ear and I saw him take the bow secretly from her hands. She smiled gratefully at him and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to face me.  
  
Then the image faded.  
  
"Who was that, Grandmother Galadriel?" I asked in awe.  
  
"Do you not recognize your father?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Of course I recognized him. But who were the maidens around him?" I asked.  
  
"Do you not recognize yourself and your sister young one?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she watched my expression.  
  
My mouth dropped open. "That... that... that was me... and Arwen?" I asked amazed.  
  
"Of course. Did you not see the resemblance between your sister and that maiden in red? And did you not see the resemblance between you and that maiden in green?" she asked.  
  
"Who was the Man? And that male elf?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"In time, young one, you will know," Grandmother assured me. "In time."  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
I felt relieved as I remembered that memory. It had hit me like a wave. I remembered that the Man was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, adopted son of Lord Elrond and adopted brother of Lady Arwen and Alliyah.  
  
But the elf, he seemed familiar somehow...  
  
My attention was recaptured by the scene in the atrium as I watched Frodo cautiously approached the mirror and peered into it. As he stared wide-eyed into the water before him, my grandmother spotted me.  
  
She motioned for me to go away by pointing to the entrance to the atrium. Nodding, I walked softly out of the clearing.  
  
As I stood a good distance away from the two trees, I heard footsteps come from behind. I swiveled around and saw Legolas approaching, wearing white pajamas and a matching top. The light from behind him made him glorious and beautiful. Immediately, my head began to hurt again.  
  
I turned back around to stare fiercely at a tree. "Ally! What are you doing wandering around at night?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I was merely reflecting back on my childhood," I answered curtly, not wishing to be treated as a child. "The woods of Lórien are not dangerous, Master Elf. I will not be in any trouble. Go back to sleep," I said and waved my hand dismissively, not turning to face him at all.  
  
There was a silence. I was sure he had gone back to the tent and turned around. But to my utter horror, he still stood there watching me with sad blue eyes. I rolled mine and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Why are you still here?" I asked.  
  
Legolas sighed. "What did I do wrong, Ally?" he asked almost pleadingly.  
  
I turned away with a huff. Legolas jumped to my side and took my hands. "Please, Ally," he looked at me with those blue eyes again.  
  
"Do you not know, Legolas?" I asked, trying my best to avoid his eyes.  
  
"No, pray tell," he said.  
  
I was stuck. What was I to say? 'I'm angry at you because I'm not sure whether I love you or not' did not sound very promising to me.  
  
'You don't love him,' I heard Saruman's voice in my head.  
  
'How do you know?' I asked him.  
  
'I will keep you from it,' he answered simply.  
  
'How will do that?' I pressed on.  
  
I heard him sigh. 'If you continue to let your feelings take control of you, you will force me to kill him,' I heard him say.  
  
I gasped out loud, my eyes widening in fright. Unconsciously, I ripped my hands from his grasp.  
  
"Ally, what's wrong?" Legolas asked me. He took a step towards me.  
  
'Control yourself, Ally,' Saruman said.  
  
I took a step back while whispering, "Do not get near me."  
  
"Ally..." Legolas began while taking a small step towards me.  
  
'Control yourself, Ally, or else Legolas will die,' Saruman whispered.  
  
I put my hand out to stop him. "Please don't, Legolas!" I pleaded, tears forming around my eyes.  
  
"Ally, what did you hear? What are you afraid of?" Legolas asked, stepping towards me again.  
  
'So many ways to kill him...' Saruman continued.  
  
I stepped back and felt a tree against my back. I was trapped. "Please, Legolas..." I pleaded louder.  
  
"Ally, answer my question!" Legolas said, almost shouting. He was too close to me now.  
  
'So many different ways...' Saruman whispered.  
  
I couldn't take it. I had to tell someone. "I'm afraid of you!" I shrieked. That's when everything stopped. Time itself took pity on me and froze everything. The birds stopped their normal singing. The trees stopped their groaning. The wind stopped its whispering. Legolas froze too.  
  
"Ally, I did not mean to frighten you," Legolas whispered, barely audible. "Oh, please Ally, don't cry."  
  
My fought-back tears began flowing freely down my cheeks. I began to whimper before increasing my volume to sobbing. Legolas took me into his arms again and patted my back soothingly as I cried into his once-perfect night shirt.  
  
After I calmed down, my headache disappeared almost instantly. 'Queer,' I thought. For some strange reason, I felt my head clear again, like it was a few months ago, before the Ring was found. It seemed as if the evil conscience inside of me was cleared.  
  
I pushed myself away from Legolas and wiped away my tears. Legolas watched me as if wanting to press on but he did not utter a word.  
  
I decided to put him out of his misery and spoke, "Saruman paid me another visit."  
  
Immediately, Legolas' hands curled into fists. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders became tight. "Where was he?" he growled.  
  
I shook my head. "No, he did not harm me physically. He... spoke to me in my mind. I heard him just as clearly as I hear myself now. He..." I paused. Did I really want to admit my uncertainties about Legolas out loud?  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked, pressing me to continue.  
  
I took a deep breath. "He told me that I was not to love you," I said simply.  
  
Legolas' eyes burned with a fire I never knew he had. His jaw was set tightly and his breathing quickened.  
  
"He told me that I was not to be with you and that if my feelings took over me, he would kill you," I whispered.  
  
A silence floated between us. Finally, Legolas asked, "And do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" I said, knowing where this conversation was going.  
  
"Do you love me?" he whispered.  
  
I looked intently into his eyes. I saw the hopefulness there, beneath all that anger. I saw something that I had never seen before in anyone else's eyes. I saw love.  
  
However, wishing to protect him and myself, I pushed past him, not wanting to be cornered like a mouse. "I'm not sure anymore, Legolas," I said, my voice colder than I intended it to be.  
  
"Oh," was the only response I received. I looked up into his eyes and saw sadness. Despair. He turned away when he saw me looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Legolas..." I said and took a step toward him.  
  
Legolas, however, put a hand up to stop me. "You need not explain, Ally. It is my fault. I should have controlled my feelings as well." He looked up at me. This time, his eyes were emotionless. "I am sorry," he said flatly. With that he turned and walked away.  
  
Something made me stand where I was. I should have moved after him. I should have followed him. But I didn't. As I watched him retreat, I collapsed on the ground and started crying.  
  
'You did well, Ally,' Saruman's voice said. With that, my headaches returned.  
  
I do not know how long I sat there but Frodo found me on his way out of the atrium. He bent down next to me and asked, "Ally, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
I sniffed a bit and faced him. "Nothing, Frodo. It's nothing," I assured him with a weak smile.  
  
Frodo looked warily at me so I said, "Frodo, you should go back and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a long day and our journey must continue. You need your strength." When he did not move, I sighed. "Frodo, please," I pleaded.  
  
Finally he stood up slowly and helped me up. "Good night, Ally," he said, still looking at me cautiously.  
  
"Good night, young one," I replied. With that, Frodo walked away.  
  
When I saw Frodo go back to the tent, I turned around and fled into the atrium, wanting to talk to my grandmother. When I stepped into the atrium, my headaches flew away. 'Queer,' I thought.  
  
To my surprise, I found my grandmother waiting patiently next to the water basin. "What took you so long, Ally?" Galadriel asked me.  
  
When I did not reply, Galadriel said, "What is worrying you, young one?"  
  
I whispered, "I think you know very well what is worrying me, Grandmother Galadriel."  
  
Grandmother smiled a bit. "Of course. But I want to hear you admit it so you can hear it for yourself and try to help yourself," she said.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I do not know whether or not I love Legolas," I admitted. Instantly, my headache was spurred once more.  
  
Galadriel's face darkened. "I sense an evil inside of you, young Alliyah," she said in a low voice. I merely nodded. She walked up to me and touched my forehead. "Lle boe ama poldora. Wanya uuvanimo naa! You need strength. Dispel the monster in your head!" she chanted.  
  
Immediately the pressure in my head was lifted and I felt clean once more. I smiled and opened my eyes. "There you go, young one," Galadriel said to me.  
  
"Now, about your little love issue..." she said, her eyes twinkling in amusement. I blushed. "Do you remember years ago when you first looked into my mirror?" she asked me.  
  
I nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Do you remember when you asked me who the two males were in the picture?" she asked again.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Do you know who those two are?" she asked yet again.  
  
I thought a moment. "Well, I know that the Man is Aragorn the Ranger," I replied thoughtfully. "But I do not know who the male elf is. He seems familiar but I can not quite place him."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Would you like to see it again?" she asked knowingly.  
  
I nodded, determined to find out who the male elf who kissed me was. Grandmother beckoned me to the mirror and gestured me to look into it.  
  
I was my reflection once more but, as I was experienced, I waited until the reflection faded away. Before me was the picture of the family once more. I recognized my father, Aragorn, Arwen, and me. As before, a bow was hidden behind my back.  
  
And as before, the male elf entered the image and whispered something into my ear. He kissed my image's cheek and took the bow away. That was when I saw his face clearly. I gasped.  
  
The male elf was Legolas. I watched as my image smiled fondly at him. 'This is the future?' I wondered. The picture of the family faded and was replaced with my reflection once more.  
  
I looked up and asked, "The male elf is Legolas?"  
  
Galadriel practically beamed. "Yes," she said.  
  
I asked, "Is this the future?"  
  
Galadriel shook her head slowly. "It may be the future. It may not. That is up to you," she said, eyeing me.  
  
I looked down and stared at the green grass at my feet. Galadriel walked up to me and lifted my chin so that I looked into her blue eyes. "Do not listen to your head, Alliyah. Listen to your heart," she advised me in a soft voice.  
  
I closed my eyes once more. "What does it tell you?" she whispered.  
  
"My heart says... yes," I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
A/N: Whew! That took a long time! Well, review please! The little chant was kind of pathetic. Sorry! 


	19. The Truth is Out

A/N: Finally! I decided to put my other stories on hold so I can update this story first since it seems to be the most popular. Okay, on to the story! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long.  
  
I unglazed my eyes as I woke from my sleeplike state. As I woke up, I remembered the events from last night. I groaned as it all flooded back to me. Strangely however, my headache had not returned yet.  
  
I was beginning to stand up when I felt pressure on my body. Since I was sleeping in a sitting position I looked down to see three curly-haired heads on my legs. I smiled as I watched Merry, Pippin, and Frodo sleep in such a peaceful state. Along the journey, they were always tossing and turning and sleeping fitfully. Now they slept with small smiles on their faces. With my elven hearing, I can hear Pippin whisper something about pints.  
  
My gaze wandered to Sam. He slept loyally next to Frodo and seemed comfortable doing so. They were such close friends.  
  
I carefully removed the heads on my legs and soundlessly stood up. I walked over to the tent next to ours. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli were all sleeping on the soft, lush ground. However, Legolas was no where to be seen. I assumed that he was with his elven friends.  
  
Aragorn seemed to develop the elvish ways fast. He slept peacefully and looked as if he was dead. One hand grasped the hilt of his sword, ready to spring into action when needed. Boromir slept heavier. He was on his back with his mouth hanging open. He too seemed to be peacefully sleeping. Gimli was curled up in a ball in the corner of the tent. He was muttering in his sleep and snoring loudly.  
  
I smiled softly as I walked away from the campsite. It finally occurred to me that I respected and admired every member of this Fellowship. I admired Aragorn and Frodo for their bravery. I admired Boromir for his nobility. I admired Gimli for his determination. I admired Sam for his loyalty to Frodo. I admired Merry and Pippin for their humor.  
  
'What about Legolas?' a side of me asked.  
  
By this time I was next to the river Nimrodel. I stopped dead in my tracks at the thought of his name.  
  
'Oh yes, him.'  
  
'Yes, him. What do you admire about Legolas?'  
  
I looked in the river at my reflection. A brunette with round brown eyes stared back with a 'What do you see?' look.  
  
I got fed up. "I see a baby, a coward, and a liar," I said as loudly as I could to try and block out the voice in my head.  
  
"Really? That's not what I see," a voice behind me whispered.  
  
I whirled around, red with embarrassment and anger. To my surprise, my brown eyes met Legolas' blue eyes.  
  
They were filled with calmness and yet, sadness at the same time. It was almost as if it pained him to see me.  
  
His hands were clasped behind his back as he walked coolly past me to look in the river. I turned around to face the river again as he said, "I see a beauty that surpasses all other. I see a strong, courageous female elf who is not afraid to prove herself." He turned to me. "And I see an elf who is not afraid to speak the truth no matter how much it hurts."  
  
The last comment stunned me. I decided right then and there that I truly, REALLY loved him. That was what I admired about him. I admired the way he made people feel special. The way he made me feel special.  
  
"Legolas, I." I started.  
  
However, I was cut off when he held up his hand. "No, Ally. No apologies. What you did was totally necessary if you truly did not return my feelings," he said in a flat tone.  
  
I felt like sobbing out, "No! That's not true," but instead, I stood there with an emotionless face.  
  
When Legolas saw that I made no reaction, he sighed heavily and said, "Well, I just thought I should make that clear so you wouldn't feel like you were breaking my heart. However, I want to let you know that I will still be your friend no matter what happens." With that, Legolas turned and walked slowly away.  
  
I stood there and soaked up every word he said.  
  
'Ally, you broke his heart!' a voice shouted.  
  
'Oh no, not you again,' another voice said.  
  
'Yes it's me. You hurt him but he's too strong to admit it. Ally, he loved you and he gave you his very heart and soul and what do you do? You throw it right in the dirt and spat on it!'  
  
Tears brimmed my eyes. 'No, that's not true.'  
  
'Yes it is. You know very well that it is.'  
  
As the tears ran silently down my cheeks, I whispered, "No, I did not mean to. I love him. I know I do."  
  
'Then why are you standing here? Go tell him!' the voice shouted at me.  
  
I ordered my legs to move and slowly made my way into the forest. As my legs regained its feelings, I moved faster until I was blindly racing through the dense forest, trying to find Legolas.  
  
With a lot of luck, I stumbled upon a small clearing in the woods. There, a lone figure was sitting on a log, its golden head bent down. I immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked timidly.  
  
Legolas' head immediately shot up. When he saw that it was me, he jumped up quickly. He swiftly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before giving me a pleasant smile.  
  
I looked closer at his eyes. They seemed to have lost the sparkle they had days ago. Instead, they were moist, as if from crying. I noticed that Legolas' smile was a bit too pleasant, as if pasted on.  
  
"Legolas, have you been crying?" I asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
I saw Legolas' smile falter a bit before regaining its false gaiety. "What do you mean, Ally?" he asked.  
  
I went up to him and took his head in my hands. I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eye. "Have I hurt you, Legolas?" I whispered softly.  
  
Legolas' smile fell as he closed his eyes. "Yes," he whispered back. He opened his eyes slowly as he continued, "You hurt me deeply. It hurts to think about you. It hurts to look at you. It hurts to be around you."  
  
I felt pained. Never before have I caused so much grief for one person. I closed my own eyes as I murmured, "I'm sorry." I dropped my hands to my side and turned around, feeling my tears coming once more.  
  
I felt Legolas swiftly move in front of me and take my hands. I looked down at the forest floor as he spoke. "Ally, you did nothing wrong. I was the one who harmed us both. My intentions were wrong and unnecessary. I should never have pressured you like that," he said. My tears ran freely down my cheeks. Legolas lifted my chin. However, "I would love you even if you didn't return my feelings, a'maelamin my beloved."  
  
This time, I lifted my eyes and stared straight into his. "Amin mela lle I love you," I whispered.  
  
I watched as Legolas' eyes widened in astonishment. "What did you say?" he asked as he took a step back.  
  
"Amin mela lle," I repeated louder. I noticed that Legolas was not believing a word I said so I kept going. "Legolas, I do not know what came over me last night. The answer was in front of me the whole time. I knew I loved you deep down but there was this sort of spirit inside of me that made me uncertain of my true feelings. I do love you, Legolas Greenleaf, I do!" I proclaimed loudly.  
  
There was a moment of silence. It seemed as if the entire world was waiting for Legolas' reaction. The wind stopped blowing. The birds stopped their morning songs. The river nearby stopped its babbling.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas asked, "You mean that, Ally?"  
  
I nodded my head vigorously. "I meant every word I said," I said.  
  
Legolas slowly recovered from his shock and moved closer to me until our bodies were pressed against each others. "I love you Ally," Legolas said as he smiled down at me.  
  
"I love you too, Legolas," I said back.  
  
Legolas slowly lowered his head until his lips hovered centimeters above mine. "I've waited so long to hear that, Ally," he whispered against my lips. Then, his mouth claimed mine.  
  
After what seemed like hours, I finally broke the kiss. "We should get back before they send search parties to come find us," I said with a smile.  
  
Legolas grinned back. "Of course."  
  
Legolas offered me his arm in a mockingly regal manner and I took it happily. As we started out of the clearing, something made me turn my head to the right. I caught a glimpse of my grandmother standing in the forest, all dressed in white, smiling at me. Her voice said in my head, "Well done, little one. Well done."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! I've got homework to do! Stupid homework. By the way, I made an original fiction story and posted it on fictionpress.net under my friend's pen name. It's called "Lasting Memories" by bethygurl. Yeah, my middle name is Beth but her name is Beth too. crazy. Review please! 


End file.
